Carabelle: The Last Guardian
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Everyone heard of the last Airbender, but did you know that he has a sister and 4 other friends helping him? Join Carabelle including the famous group the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on an adventure to stop the fire lord.
1. Intro

**Name** : Carabelle

 **Age** : 16

 **Bending** : Air

 **Signatures** :

 **Air** : Lion's roar

 **Water** : Mermaid's tears (turn water into barley visible needles and it can go through the body)

 **Earth** : Dragon's stomp

 **Fire** : Phoenix Flower (can butterfly kiss fire flower bombs that sticks on targets.

 **More** : Shadow bending, Illusions that involves music

 **Crush** : Zuko

 **Sibling** : Aang

 **Marks** : tattoos

 **Air** : white swirls on her body then arrows.

 **Water** : Blue circles around her wrists

 **Earth** : Brown swirls on her chest, feet, and left arm.

 **Fire** : Red dragon on her left arm.

 **Special** : Red dot when she master her spiritual power

 **Avatar** : The Guardian

 **Hobby** : Singing, dancing, playing her violin, and drawing.

 **Guardian:** Similar to the avatar but she can only bend the signatures which can be passed down by genetics. How one is born varies as long as it's a sibling. As long as the nation matches the Avatar. Can also go in someone's mind but only for mental healing.

Roku (sister: Nolin): 1990s movies

Kyoshi (sister: Shae): TMNT (2004)

Kuruk (brother: Torrik): Next Mutation

Yangchen (brother: Risrack): 1987 series

Wan (sister: Min): Mirage comics


	2. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _Water…_

 _Earth…_

 _Fire…_

 _Air…_

 _Here in New York all is peaceful._

 _The Purple dragons are gone, April and Casey is now expecting their first child, the Shredder is dead, and Karai is on our side…_

… _more or less._

 _We continue to protect our city from crime and at the same time, Master Splinter continue to train us the best he can._

 _Though we went far with our training, he told us that we haven't reached our peak in training._

 _But we went against demons, aliens, monsters, and robots from the future and with some of our counterparts._

 _What else is there?_

 _Well whatever it is, it won't be a match for us heroes in a half-shell._

The turtles just got back from saving their 1980s' counterpart including their comic counterparts too. Though they love that adventure, for the lack of the better word, all the 4 wanted to do is relax. And personally, you can't really blame them. Mikey was reading his comic books, Leo was practicing his ninja moves, Raph was punching his punching back and Donnie was working on a new invention. As for their master Splinter, he was meditating as usual. Ever since the Utroms, the tournament, the Ninja Tribunal, and world jumping, he too needs to relax. As he was meditating, he had a vision. He was in a temple like room and sat in front of him was a man. He had white hair and a white beard and he was wearing red clothing. Splinter opened his eyes. "Through all the worlds that are connected to me and my sons, you contact mine."

"I must." said the man.

Splinter said, "But they just came back from fighting the Utrom Shredder. Surly you can give them a bit more time."

The man said, "I'll give them 3 days. In that time, prepare them for this mission. Not only will they become better ninjas, they will also save my home before it's destroyed. They will probably face the same hardships as the turtles that traveled with me."

Splinter sighs as he hanged his head. After much thought Splinter said, "Very well. But you must promise me; you'll return my sons to me once this is done. And if there's any more in your world, I beg you don't ask for my sons."

Roku said, "I won't, once the next avatar for-fills his duty, a new avatar and guardian will be born and another group of ninjas will be asked."

Splinter asked, "Guardian?"

That's when Splinter an older woman, almost a twin Roku. She was wearing red clothes as well but unlike Roku's they were more for females then males. "I am Guardian Nolin sister of Avatar Roku. Your sons need to go through this. All the ninja turtles have come and gone before us, it's their turn now. Please let them. We promise no harm to them."

Splinter sigh and thought long and hard. Finally, he said, "Show me the faces of the avatar and guardian." He soon saw the 2 change their appearances into a young boy and a young lady though older then the boy. Then he saw visions of the battles that will soon to come. Though in the end they will be victorious, it will indeed change their lives forever.

That afternoon, Splinter walked out of his room and called out his sons. "Boys, come. We have much to talk about." Boys stopped what they were doing and went to the training room. Once there, they knelt down and faced their master. Splinter said, "As you know I'm proud of all of you for defeating the Shredder for good. But now you 4 have one more challenge to face before, you blossom into real ninja worriers."

Leo was the first to ask. "What is it Splinter?"

Splinter said, "As you know there are other worlds connected to you. You have meet 2 of them. But what you don't know is that all those turtles have faced one final task which involve another world entirely."

Donnie asked, "What do you mean? I mean we went into the spirit world, space, time traveled twice, and went to our originals'."

"What I mean is, there is a world where worriers much like yourselves can bend elements, specifically the 4 basic elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." said Splinter. "The only that that can control all 4 is known as the avatar and the guardian."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "The avatar? Sounds like a hero in Mikey's comic books."

Mickey took offence. "Hey!"

Splinter raised his hand to silence them. "Enough. I'm not making this up. You 4 have been chosen to help the guardian help the avatar to save the world. Just now I have seen visions of that world and the enemies you will face." Then he pulled out the scroll and started to draw something. "While the avatar will have help through his friends, there is one person you must protect." Then when he finished, he held up the picture and it was the girl that he saw. "For you see the guardian has 1 main element depending on where he or she is born. Once the avatar master the 4 elements, the guardian will gain an element signature."

Leo asked, "So if this one was born knowing air bending she already has that signature?"

Splinter said, "That and you'll see tattoos that'll match the signature."

Donnie asked, "If this world exist, how do we enter it?"

Mikey asked, "Or better question: Do we need to bring helmets? Cause I'm tired of falling and landing on my head."

Splinter said, "That I can't answer, but the pervious avatar and guardian is giving you 3 days until you go to that world. Once there, it all depends on when you'll come back." He walked to them. "When you arrive, you'll be given 4 emulates: one for each of you. It will change your appearance so you can blend into that world."

Raph asked, "No sewers?"

Splinter said, "None what so ever."

Leo asked, "What should we do for the next 3 days?"

Splinter said, "Train. Train long and hard for once you're there, a hidden power within you will awaken and I won't be there to help you."

Donnie asked, "How do you know all of this stuff Master Splinter?"

Splinter explained. "When I was in the first tournament in the magical world, I did fight against a fire-bender avatar named Roku. His sister wasn't involved in the tournament at the time. Though he was a young man and just begun to learn about the 4 elements, we grew as friends. He told me about his world and how some people can bend only one element or none at all. Then he told me about his past lives and how they as well meet ninja turtles like you. But they had to return home once he was done with his training."

Mikey was confused. "Wait. If the world is in trouble, then why didn't they stay to help Roku and his sister?"

Splinter said, "I can't answer that. Every visit is different. You might be there for a week, a month, or even a year or so. But the answer might fall onto the new avatar and guardian." Then he stood up. "Now I'm asking all of you, don't bring anything with you other than your weapons. No technology, no comics, no extra weapons, and no attitude." The 4 groaned but mostly Mikey and Donnie. The experience will really be out of their element though it won't be the first.

Then Splinter left the room leaving the turtles to themselves. Raph said, "Alright I'll be the first. I think Splinter lost his mind."

Leo said, "Well I believe him. I mean look at the other places we visited. Some weirder then others."

Donnie said, "I'm sort of with Raph on this one. I mean we went to the tournament and I didn't see any records, or banners or anything about this Roku guy."

Mikey asked, "Are you forgetting the king's son was corrupted at the time? He probably destroyed them when he worked with the dragon that gave Splinter his limp. He probably knew about the other turtles and took it that secret until he was reborn."

Raph said, "Have to admit, Mikey has a point. Actually, now that I think about it, during the tournament I did saw an empty slot. It was quickly filled with us, but I wonder if it was supposed to be for the Avatar."

Donnie said, "If that's true then that explains why we didn't see any benders as Splinter called them."

Leo said, "Well whether it's true or not, I say we should train anyway, just so we won't go soft."

Mikey groans. "So much for relaxation." Then he remembered some people. "Wait! What about April and Casey? How are we going to explain this to them?"

For the first time, well maybe not, they were stumped. Since they have no idea how long they were going to be gone, how will they explain this scenario to their friends? It's not fair. They just got back. They kicked the Shredder's butt. They— "I remember something!" said Raph. His brothers look at him. "The first time we were there, and Leo was hurt, me and 3-horn were trying to get away from the guards when I saw a banner that was half burnt. He had a red robe, hair like in ancient Chinese, and it showed the 4 elements. I think that was Roku." Then he frowned. "But when we were there the second time, it was dust."

Leo said, "Then Splinter isn't lying."

Then Donnie said, "Then we're going to have to train. I mean we learned a lot from the aliens, the Ninja Tribunal, and including our 2 other turtles."

So, that's what they did. They trained more than usual those 3 days, even when they sleep they think of new strategies and techniques. Finally, the 3 days came and went. Splinter told Casey and April what was going to happened and of course at first they didn't believe Splinter but after thinking back on their adventure and the weird places they went to, there were no more complaints. The turtles didn't pack anything since their master told them it wasn't needed.

But the day went by and nothing happened. The turtles grew bored and annoyed. Leo said, "The first time we came prepared is when nothing happens."

Then they started to disappear. Raph said, "I'm starting to hate the element of surprise." Soon enough they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Children in the Iceberg**_

 _Water... Earth... Fire... Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar and Guardian kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements and the Guardian that can deliver element signatures a well as 4 worriers helping the Avatar and Guardian not from our world. Only they could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed them most, they vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar and the Guardian were never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken as well as the next 4 Worriers were never found, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar, the Guardian, and the 4 Worriers will return to save the world._

In the South Pole over an island of ice, the 4 ninja turtles landed on the ice in a pile. They groaned as they got up from the ground. Mikey said, "Should've grabbed helmets when I had the chance."

They looked around the place and saw nothing but ice and water. Donnie said, "Wish Splinter would've told us where we were going to land."

Leo asked, "How are we going to get out of here? There's nothing but ice."

Raph said, "Well we better think of a plan quick cause I'm getting cold out here." As he blew warm air into his hands, fire came out. "Woah! Did you guys see that?" He snapped his fingers and fire appeared. "Sweet I'm a firebender."

Mikey said, "Explains the temper." He started to laugh at Raph.

Raph started to get mad like he always did. Leo rolled his eyes. "Enough Raph." Then somehow he moved the water and it landed on Raph. Raph started to shiver and was wet. "I'm a waterbender. Least I finally found a way to cool you off Raph."

Donnie said, "That means you and me are either earthbenders or airbenders Mikey."

Mikey said, "Let me try something." He did his fighting stance and when he did a punch, he let out some air. "Guess you're the earthbender Donnie."

Donnie said, "Too bad there isn't any around I can practice." Then he got an idea. "Wait a minute. I think I got an idea." He did the same as Mikey and when he raised his hand he actually raised some earth from the ocean floor. "Awesome." He lowered it back into the ocean.

But as it went down, it hit an underwater ice sphere. It started to glow. The turtles from above saw the glow and grew scared. Leo said, "Donnie. Where did you land it?"

Soon the light got closer and closer to the surface and it got bigger and bigger. When the Sphere hit the surface, the small island that had the turtles was pushed back until the sphere was completely on top of the water. The turtles cautiously walked forward to the ice and that's when they saw a person inside. It was a girl and she looked like she was twirling with one arm in front of her and the other one behind her. They took a step forward and then the girl opened her eyes showing a while/blue glow. Raph said, "She's alive!"

Mikey said, "We have to get her out of there." They ran to the sphere and tried to use their weapons on it, but it wasn't making a crack.

Raph said, "Let me try. Fire melts ice." He firebend the ice and it started to melt after a while, it made a hole and a gush of wind came out of it as the hole got bigger until the roof of it was gone.

The turtles got back on their feet when they looked up and saw the woman floating in the air. Then the glowing stopped and she went to the ground. The turtles ran to her. When they got closer she was knocked out. She had brown hair in 2 pigtails, a white top and pants resembling a belly dancer, and there were white swirl tattoos on her face, stomach and wrist. She even has a gold jewel band on her upper arm. They turned her over and Donnie check for a pulse. "She's alive. She must have been asleep all that time."

Then she started to open her eyes. She saw them and asked, "What kind of herbs did Aang use?"

Raph said, "Were not illusions kid."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Are you spirits?" she asked.

Leo said, "No we're not. We're as real and…somewhat human as you."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

They helped her up. Mikey said, "Well even if we tell you, you might not believe us."

She replied, "Believe me I've seen weirder stuff."

The 4 looked at each other and gave up. They told her where they were from, how they became mutants, and who their master was. Leo said, "And Master Splinter gave us names. I'm Leonardo."

Donnie was next. "I'm Donatello."

Then Raph. "I'm Raphael."

Mikey said, "And last but not least, I'm Michelangelo. We were named after Renaissance dudes in our world."

The girl's eyes widen. "Then you're the 4 worriers."

Leo said, "Technically we're ninjas."

She shook her head. "No, no, before me and my brother was born, there were 4 worriers like yourselves here."

Donnie said, "Guess Master Splinter wasn't lying about that either. By the way we didn't get your name."

She bowed to them. "I'm Carabelle. If you don't mind me asking, what element do you bend?"

Leo said, "Waterbender."

Donnie said, "Earthbender."

Raph said, "Firebender."

Mikey said, "I'm an Airbender. What about you?"

Cara said, "I'm an Airbender. But I can change my tattoos to use other elements, though I can't summon them yet." Then they saw a pillar of light. "That's my brother. Leo can you waterbend us there?"

Leo smirked. "You got it. Raph, use your firebending for speed." The 2 did their bending and soon all 5 of them made their way to where the light was coming from.

Elsewhere an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. A young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a ponytail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. This is Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates. Zuko said, "Finally." He turns to address someone playing a game. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?

The old man seated cross-legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game-involving domino like objects. "I won't get to finish my game?"

Zuko said, "It means my search - it's about to come to an end." Iroh groans. "The first and second light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be them!"

Iroh said, "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

Zuko exploded in anger. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar and the Guardian. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Back the exploded iceberg where the light came from, which quickly shifts to Sokka still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow. Sokka raises his spear at the boy. "Stop!"

The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He seems to pass out and slides down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara, who lunges forward and catches him as he falls. Sokka pokes Aang in the head with the blunt end of his weapon. Katara yelled, "Stop it!"

She gives Sokka the Heisman and turns to the boy. She gently turns him over so that he is lying on his back. He begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and he had a view of Katara. A breeze gently blows her braids and we hear him intake a breath. Aang whispered in a weak voice, "I need to ask you something."

Katara asked, "What?"

Aang still whispering, "Please... come closer."

Katara got closer. "What is it?"

Aang woke up. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara was taken back. "Uh... sure. I guess."

Aang airbends himself to his feet as he starts to rub the back of his head. Sokka yelled out, "Ahh!"

Aang asked, "What's going on here?"

Sokka asked, "You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" He poked Aang with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?"

Aang batting the spear away, absently. "I'm not sure."

Aang gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from behind him and begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal. Aang smiled. "Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." He leans down and opens one of the beast's eyes. He closes it again. Aang hops down and tries to lift the animal's huge head, but without effect. Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy trying to wake him up. Aang laughed. "Haha! You're okay!"

He hugs Appa, then cut to a wide shot of the destroyed iceberg. Appa occupies most of the crater left by the explosion. He is a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer. He gets up and shakes himself off a bit. Sokka asked, "What is that thing?"

Aang answered, "This is Appa, my flying bison."

Sokka didn't believe him. "Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." Aang is about to reply, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. Aang ducks in time as Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Sokka. "Ewww! Aahh!" Sokka, covered in snot, tries to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.

Aang said, "Don't worry. It'll wash out."

Sokka got gross when there was still some on him. "Ugh!"

Aang asked, "So, do you guys live around here?"

Sokka didn't give time for Katara to answer. "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Aang did an innocent face with a smile. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

Aang said, "I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" As Aang sneezes he zooms of the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping. "I'm Aang." He sniffles and rubs his nose.

Sokka was incredulous. "You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air."

Aang asked, "Really? It felt higher that that."

Katara gasped, "You're an airbender!"

Aang said, "Sure am."

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. "Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

That's when Carabelle and the 4 turtles arrived where the 3 were. Aang saw her. "Cara!" He ran to her and hugged her.

Cara smiled and after the hug, she gave him a scolding. "You do know you're in trouble right young man?"

Aang asked, "How big?"

Cara pinched his ear and used her sharp thumbnail to cause pain. "How's this?"

Aang cringe and went to the ground. "Okay, okay, uncle, uncle." She let him go. Aang rubbed his ear. "By the way what's with 4 turtles?"

Cara said, "Oh, these 4 woke me up. Meet Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. They woke me up from my sleep."

Sokka said, "So they're spirits or what?"

Leo said, "No real as you."

Sokka said, "Yeah it's Sun Madness alright if they're walking talking turtles."

Sokka turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The group looked around on how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice. Aang said, "Well, if you guys are stuck Appa, Cara and me can give you a lift."

Aang and Carabelle airbends themselves onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rests an enormous saddle. Reigns are attached to both of Appa's great horns. Raph said, "Don't know about you guys, but I'm in." He got on.

Donnie said, "Same here." He did the same. Mikey got up too along with Leo.

Katara said, "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" She gets on Appa.

Sokka said, "Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

Katara asked, "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?"

Leo added in, "You know... before you freeze to death?"

Sokka starts to say something and gives up before he does. He sighs. Everyone was on the saddle. Katara and the turtles looked excited but Sokka looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.

Aang said, "Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang shakes the reigns and Appa makes a low rumble. Appa flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash. He begins to swim them forward.

Carabelle said, "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

Sokka said, "Wow. That was truly amazing."

Aang said, "Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

He makes a "soaring through the sky" motion with his hand, his eyes finally resting on Katara. He leaves them there, a smile on his face as he looks at her. Katara asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Aang asked, "Oh... I was smiling?"

Sokka was disgusted. "Uuuuugh. I will admit though this saddle is pretty big to carry all of us. So to cut the mood, where are you turtles from?"

Donnie said, "You wouldn't believe us even if we tell you. Let's just say, before today, we didn't know we could even bend elements."

Sokka asked, "So you're the 4 Worriers right?"

Mikey said, "That's what Splinter told us."

Katara asked, "You don't believe that Cara and Aang are good, but you believe in the 4 Worriers?"

Sokka said, "When you're a fighter like me, you do research."

Back to Prince Zuko's Fire Navy ship, Iroh approaches Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward. It is now night. Iroh said, "I'm going to bed now." He makes an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar, the Guardian, even the 4 warriors, are alive you won't find them. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

Zuko said, "Because their honor didn't hinge on the six's capture. Mine does. The cowards' hundred years in hiding are over."

Iroh shook his head at his nephew as he went down. What Zuko didn't know but he does, is that the 4 worriers are stronger then Zuko knows about and that the Guardian's fate will intertwine in more ways than one.

Meanwhile, Appa was swimming with his friends on his back. Aang lies back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother, crawls forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang. Cara was looking at the turtles' weapons.

Katara said, "Hey."

Aang replied, "Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Katara said, "I guess I was wondering – you and your sister being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar and the Guardian."

Cara looked at Katara and Aang looked disconcerted. "Uhh... no. I didn't know them... I mean, I knew people that knew them, but I didn't. Sorry."

Sokka said, "That's weird. In legend when the 4 Worriers arrive that means the 2 are not too far gone."

Cara said, "Sorry but my answer is the same as Aang."

The turtles knew the truth but kept their mouth shut. Katara said, "Okay. Just curious. Goodnight."

Aang said, "Sleep tight." Katara turns away and Aang had an expression of fear on his face.

As Aang slept he started to dream. The colors are grays, crèmes and pale browns. He wakes up on top of Appa and the view rotates with Aang in Appa's saddle, then Aang was struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down. Cara was already long gone. "Aaahhh!" Then Aang and Appa suddenly penetrate the surface and enter the watery depths. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice. Then he heard a voice. "Aang! Aang, wake up!" He wakes up, gasping. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you. Cara and the turtles already up."

Aang gets up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his airbender tattoos. She grabs Aang by the hand and drags him outside. He carries a staff with him. "Whaaaa!"

As Katara pulls him out a small crowd has gathered to greet him. It is composed of women of various ages and children. Cara saw him. "Well it's about time you got up." The turtles had on water tribe clothes for the time being, but it wasn't easy finding some in their size.

Katara said, "Aang, Carabelle, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Cara. Also these 4 are the ninja turtles. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey"

The 6 bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from them anyway. The 6 were taken back. "Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" asked Aang.

An old woman enters as Aang inspects his clothes for bison snot. She said, "Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years let alone 2 of them. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you, Aang and Cara. As for you 4, it's the same. Though the last 4 were rumored to be less buff."

Raph whispered to his brothers, "Must have been talking about the another group of turtles we know."

Aang and Cara asked, "'Extinct'?"

Katara said, "Guys, this is my grandmother."

The old woman said, "Call me Gran Gran."

Sokka grabbed Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon like Donnie's? You can't stab anything with this."

Aang said, "It's not for stabbing." He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending." Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.

A little Girl said, "Magic trick! Do it again!"

Aang said, "Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Cara said, "I wanted one, but my teachers said, I don't need one."

Sokka said, "You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly."

Leo said, "Then you should've gone to our world."

Aang said, "Check again!" Aang launches himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.

Raph asked, "What can you do Cara?"

Cara said, "Watch this." She bended some air and with the holes in her pants, she airbend up to the sky like she was a flying superhero.

Mikey said, "Wonder if I can try that."

Cara said, "It takes practice Mikey."

Mikey tried and to his and his brothers' surprise, he made the air scooter. "This is awesome!"

Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider. "Oof!"

Donnie said, "Think we have another Mikey."

Sokka gasped, "My watchtower!"

Katara said, "That was amazing."

She helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka. "Great. You and your sister are airbenders, 4 turtles popped out of nowhere, and Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long."

Aang said, "You're a waterbender!"

Katara said, "Well... sort of. Not yet."

Leo said, "I'm one too."

Katara asked, "You are?"

Leo said, "Yep. Though I just found out a few hours ago."

Aang asked, "There's no benders where you were from."

Leo said, "Not a one."

Gran Gran said, "All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores."

Gran Gran leads Katara away. "I told you! They're the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found benders to teach me."

Gran Gran said, "Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this group."

Katara argued. "But they're special. I can tell. I sense they're filled with much wisdom." She looks over to her right and Aang with his tongue frozen to his staff, children gathered around him. Cara tried to pull it off which made Aang scared. The turtles were laughing.

Aang slurred, "Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff."

A child next to him grabs the staff and yanks, but Aang's tongue stays stuck. "Tee hee!"

Fade to an afternoon or sunset shot of Zuko's ship cutting through the waves Zuko was facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh sits nearby. "Again."

Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. He back flips over the guards to land behind them. "Ha! Heeya!"

Iroh sighs and gets up. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him. "Get it right this time."

Zuko said, "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

Iroh said, "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Then he said more forcefully, "Drill it again!"

Zuko got annoyed. "Grrrr... huh!" He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar and the Guardian are the last airbenders. They must be over a hundred years old by now. They had a century to master the four elements. As for the 4 warriors, they're probably dead by now. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat them. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh said, "Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Begins eatin. "Num num... num..."

Meanwhile, back at the Water Tribe, Sokka was lecturing the young fighters. But they were just little kids. "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

A little Boy raises his hand. "I gotta pee!"

Sokka said, "Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

The Little Boy said again, "But I really gotta go."

Sokka sighs. "Okay... who else has to go?" All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six left.

That's when Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "Not as easy being the oldest huh?" he asked.

Sokka asked, "Like your master was any better?"

"He would swat us with his cane."

Katara went to them. "Have you seen Aang or Cara? Gran Gran said they disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang emerged from a small igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet. Aang gestured over his shoulder at the toilet. "Wow! Everything freezes in there!"

The kids laugh. "Aang that's gross." said Cara.

Sokka didn't like this. "Ugh! Katara, get them out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." At Appa, Aang was on his back. They have propped up his tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara, all start laughing. Cara just stand there incase someone gets hurt. "Stop! Stop it right now!" He turned to Aang and Cara. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

Aang and Cara asked, "What war?"

Aang hops down off of Appa. "What are you talking about?"

Cara said, "There's no war."

Sokka asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Then Aang saw something. "PENGUIN!" He ran to it. Katara was following after him.

Cara face-palmed. "Great. Just great."

Sokka asked, "He's kidding, right?"

Donnie went to Sokka said, "Maybe when he was frozen he doesn't know. Heck you even know if there's trouble we'll be here."

Sokka said, "Yeah but I don't think he knows that."

Mikey said, "Come on you guys live a little. Everyone needs fun once in a while."

Sokka yelled, "And there's time to be serious!"

Raph stopped him. "Don't even try it. He's not the serious type."

Mikey said, "Have to agree with hothead. In fact you 2 could be twins with the same ticked off look you have on now." And he was right. Both Raph and Sokka have the same ticked off face.

Back on the beach loaded with penguins Aang was waddling around squawking. Katara was looking for Aang. "Aang?"

Aang chasing some penguins, but unable to catch them as the waddle away. "Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang lunges, but falls flat on his face. He gets back up as Katara approaches. "Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals." He puts his arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins. "Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!"

Katara giggles. "Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me and Leo waterbending."

Aang said, "You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

Katara looked away in sadness. "No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole and as Leo said, he just found out today he can."

Aang said, "This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

Katara said, "Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world."

Aang said, "But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa, Cara and I can personally fly you and the ninja turtles to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

Katara was happy. "That's..." Then went uncertain. "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

Aang said, "Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

Katara mock teacherly tone. "Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." he produces a little fish from her coat and tosses it at Aang. He is instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry penguins.

Suddenly, Katara and Aang rocket off the ice bank, each sitting on top of a penguin. The land on the bank below and continue down at high speed on the penguin's belly. Aang and his penguin take a jump off a small ramp, eventually landing in front of Katara. She takes the jump and lands near him. They laugh and whoop happily. Katara said, "I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

Aang said, "You still are a kid!"

They continue to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering system of ice tunnels. The tunnels are having periodic gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which stand up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them. Aang was in awe. "Whoa... what is that?"

In front of them was a huge ship locked in the. It is a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it. Katara said in a deathly serious voice, "A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Aang begins to walk to the ship. "Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

Aang said, "If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear."

She looks uncertain, and then follows him to the ship. They climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of the forward compartments below the water line. They walk around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room. Katara said, "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

Aang said, "Okay, back up. Sissy and I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. We've never seen any war."

Katara asked, "Aang, how long were you and Cara in the icebergs?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know... a few days, maybe?"

Katara said, "I think it was more like a hundred years!"

Aang was in shock. "What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you and sissy a hundred-sixteen year old woman?"

Katara said, "Think about it. The war is a century old. You and Cara don't know about it because, somehow, you 2 were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Aang puts his hand to his head and walks backward. Stunned by this realization, he sinks to the floor. "A hundred years! I can't believe it."

Katara kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this."

Aang said, "I did get to meet you, Sokka, and the turtles."

Katara smiles. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She helps him back to his feet and they start walking once again. Aang enters a darkened room on the ship, Katara behind in the hallway. "Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy."

Aang asked, "Huh?" Then Aang's foot dragged a trip wire on the floor. Behind them a grate that drops from the ceiling blocks the door. They grab it just after it falls shut. They are trapped. "What's that you said about booby traps?" Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Aang and Katara looking out the window of the ship's bridge. "Uh oh." When it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks. "Hold on tight!" He grabs Katara, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. He lands with her in his arms on top of the bridge.

The falling flare was seen through the lens of a telescope. The telescope follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Aang hopping down the ship and the ice, which encases it to the ground below, Katara still in his arms. Zuko spotted the flare "The last airbenders." Zuko looked through his telescope. "Quite agile for their old age. The 4 shouldn't be far behind. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar and the Guardian..." Zuko looks back into his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Katara's village. "...as well as their hiding place."


	4. Chapter 3

_**The 6 Returns**_

It was nearly sunset and Gran Gran and some other villagers looked down on the ice road out of their village to see Aang and Katara in the distance walking toward them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them. "Yay! Aang's back!"

The children gather around Aang as Sokka comes forward angrily. Sokka pointed at Aang. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

Katara said, "Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident."

Aang said, "Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." Putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought. "...we "boobied" right into it."

Cara walked up to him and pinched his ear like before. "I turn my back for a few minutes and already we're in trouble."

Aang went to his knee. "Uncle, uncle." She let go of him.

Gran Gran shook her head. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

Aang said, "Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." He looked downcast. "It's my fault."

Sokka grew angry. "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children walk away from Aang and Cara and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. "The foreigners are banned from our village! The turtles will stay!"

Katara was mad. "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

Sokka argued back. "No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

Katara said, "They are not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

Sokka asked, "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

Aang smiled earnestly. "You should try it sometime."

Cara bopped him on the head. "Not helping."

Sokka yelled, "Get out of our village. Now!"

Katara pleaded, "Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this."

Gran Gran replied, "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbenders leaves."

Katara yelled, "Then I'm banished too!"

Donnie said, "Katara, you're not making any sense."

Katara yelled, "I'm making plenty!" She turns, taking Aang by the shoulder, who was holding Cara's hand, and begins to walk off. "C'mon, let's go!"

Appa was ready for flight. The 3 started to walk towards the bison. Sokka asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Katara replied, "To find a waterbender! Aang and Cara are taking me to the North Pole! You coming Leo?!"

Aang was momentarily confused, then brightening. "I am? Great!"

Cara said, "Try and keep up Aang."

Sokka called out to her. "Katara!" She stops. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

She pauses, doubt and indecision on her face. Cara comes up next to her. "Katara, me and Aang don't want to come between you and your family."

Aang said, "Cara's right Katara. It's not right."

They walked towards Appa. Katara asked, "So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

Aang said, "Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

Cara said, "And thanks for waking me up turtles."

Raph asked, "Where will you go?"

Aang puts a hand on Appa. "Guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Then he realized something. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

Cara said, "Hope my violin is still in tacked."

They airbends themselves onto Appa's head where Aang takes the reigns and Cara was sitting on the saddle. Aang turns to address the village. "It was nice meeting everyone."

Sokka said, "Let's see your bison fly now, air kids."

Aang try to encourage. "Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!"

Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet. Sokka said, "Yeah, I thought so."

Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara. "Don't go! We'll miss you!"

Cara said sadly, "We'll miss you too."

Aang turns to look at Katara, then turns away, shaking the reigns once more. "Come on, boy."

Appa begins to walk off in the distance. The little girls run off crying back to the village while Gran Gran comes up behind Katara. Gran Gran said, "Katara, you'll feel better after you —"

Katara cut her off angrily. "You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender and for the turtles to learn bending at all." She too stalks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran alone.

Sokka started to direct the little boys through the village gate. "All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively. "But, I gotta–"

Sokka cut him off forcefully and pointed to the fortifications. "And no potty breaks!" Then he turned to the turtles. "You guys need to hide. If you're captured by the firenation, who knows what they'll do to you."

Mikey asked, "Any idea what?"

Sokka said, "Trust me, you don't want to know. But for real hide!"

In the frozen wasteland outside the village Appa, Cara and Aang resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lies on his back in the lower one, Aang in the smaller higher one and Cara was on Appa's head. Appa rumbles. "Yeah, I liked her too." said Aang.

Cara asked, "Aren't you a bit young to be thinking of girls Aang?"

He replied, "What about you? You haven't found a match yet either."

Cara said, "Not into romance yet. Though that's probably a weird response for a teenager like me."

Aang looks out to see and gets up with a start. Then he saw the firenation ship. He looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon. "The village!" He slides down off his perch. "Appa, wait here!"

Cara got off of Appa. "I'm going with you." Appa rumbles in reply and shifts his position slightly.

Back at the village, Sokka was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently.

Zuko's ship steaming ahead, and inside the ship Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet.

Back at the village, Sokka leaving his tent with his weapons then cut to a silent overhead pan shot of the village. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Sokka's guard tower collapses in a heap of snow and ice. Sokka was disappointed at the tower's collapse. "Oh man!" Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. The turtles were hidden behind the snow dunes far from the village and looked to see the village. Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. Sokka noticed how big the ship was and how small he was. "Ohhh, man!"

Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress. As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ship's hull with his weapon. Katara yelled for him. "Sokka, get out of the way!"

As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow, which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The ship came to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka looked up at the ship, who also draws breath. With the noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. Zuko walked down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.

Sokka, gets up and charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles comically to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Fire Nation soldiers have now reached them. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, and then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran. "Where are you hiding them?" he asked. He looks around the crowd, as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers. "They'd be about this age? Master of all elements? Guardian of elements?" Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration, he launches gout of flame over the villager's heads. The villagers cower in fear. "I know you're hiding them!"

Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. Cut back to Sokka, the villagers behind him. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear. "Show no fear!"

Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.

Aang and Cara skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, while the other was flying, staff in Aang's hand. They fly right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang and Cara reaches the villagers. As the 2 and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off as Cara lands next to him. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." said Aang.

"Looks like we almost missed the party." said Cara.

Sokka dryly said, "Hi...Aang and Cara. Thanks for comin'."

The 2 airbenders looks over at the Firebenders. Zuko gets to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, Aang at the ready with his staff, Cara was ready to fight hand to hand, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang and Cara blows the men on either side of them backwards with blasts of air. Cara blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind. "Looking for us?" asked Aang

Zuko was incredulous. "You're the airbenders? You're the Avatar and Guardian?"

Katara was shocked. "Aang? Cara?"

Sokka was shock as well. "No way."

Zuko said, "Then that means the warriors are not far."

The turtles looked over the dunes and Mikey tried to help but was being held back by Donnie. Raph wanted to fight but his anger nearly started this firebending and Leo had to cool him off. Leo said, "We can't risk it Raph."

Raph said, "Damn."

Zuko, Cara and Aang maneuvered for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena. Zuko said, "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just kids!"

Aang said, "Well, you're just a teenager. Not much older than Cara."

Cara said, "Again Aang, not helping!"

Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang and Cara dissipate each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff and air in front of them like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang and Cara look behind to them and realize they can't protect them all. Aang asked, "If we go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

After a brief pauses Zuko straightens up and nods stiffly. Cara asked, "And you promise never to come here again?"

Zuko nodded again. A soldier's hands entering the frame to take his staff and lead them to the ship.

Katara rushes forward. "No! Don't do this!"

Aang said, "Don't worry, Katara, we'll be okay." They push them forward roughly.

Cara said, "Take care of Appa for us until we get back."

Zuko said, "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang and Cara looks back hopefully at their new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around the 2 airbenders. Aang smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closed over them.

It was morning. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Some of the villagers tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. They look sad. Katara was at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea. Sokka walks by carrying some things. Katara said, "We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang and Cara saved our tribe; now we have to save them."

Sokka said, "Katara, I—"

Katara asked, "Why can't you realize that they're on our side? If we don't help them, no one will. I know you don't like Aang and Cara and you only adore the turtles, but we owe them and I—"

Sokka yelled, "Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka motions to his left and it shows a canoe ready to go.

Katara made a happy gasp. "Sokka!" She gives him a bear hug.

Sokka said, "Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend and the loudmouth."

Katara argued. "He's not my—"

Sokka interrupted her. "Whatever."

Katara said, "And you're lucky Cara didn't hear you when you said 'loudmouth'."

Gran Gran walked to them. "What do you two think you're doing?" They turn and try to look innocent. Gran Gran, who looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She hugs Katara. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She hugs Sokka.

Sokka said, "Yeah... okay, Gran."

Gran Gran said, "Aang is the Avatar and Cara is the Guardian. They're the world's only chance. You both found them for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with theirs."

Katara turned to the canoe. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe."

Then they had Appa mounting the crest of hill being led by the turtles. Appa emits a low rumble as he approaches. Leo asked, "How about a bison?"

Donnie said, "Lot faster than a canoe swimming or flying."

Katara smiled. "Appa!" She runs towards them.

Sokka asked, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?"

Mikey put his arm around his shoulders. "Come on. You need to take risk once in a while. You can't be so serious all the time."

Sokka rolled his eyes. Raph did the same. "It's either this or we make you swim to the ship."

Sokka looked at both of them. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

Both said, "Nope."

Back on Zuko's ship, the prow cutting through the ice packed water. On the foredeck Aang and Cara hands were bound behind them and was faces Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards. Zuko has Aang's staff. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the 2 to the prison hold. And" Shoved the staff in Iroh's direction. "take this to my quarters."

Iroh takes the staff as Zuko walks away. Iroh immediately turns to the guard on his left. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?"

The guard takes the staff as Aang and Cara are escorted down some stairs into the ship. The 2 were being escorted down the hallways. Cara stepped on Aang's back foot signaling him. Aang said, "So... I guess you never fought 2 airbenders before. I bet we can take you both with are hands tied behind our back."

A guard yelled, "Silence!"

They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang and Cara draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels him backwards and into the guard behind him. They were blown all the way back down the hallways. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang and Cara then airbends themselves back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. They entered the ship and runs down the hall. One of the guards Aang and Cara just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. "They have escaped!"

Meanwhile, Appa swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka with the turtles on his back in the saddle. Sokka grew drearily. "Go. Fly. Soar."

Katara said, "Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang and Cara needs your help."

Sokka muttered, "Up. Ascend. Elevate."

Leo went next to Katara. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but we do, Appa. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang and Cara?" Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

Sokka asked, "What was it that kid said?"

Leo asked, "Yee-ha?"

Mikey asked, "Hup hup?"

Donnie asked, "Wahoo?"

Then Raph. "Uh... yip yip?"

The last one gets a response. Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky. Katara was ecstatic. "You did it, Raph!"

Sokka yelled, "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!" Katara gives him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly, "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

Meanwhile, Aang and Cara were running down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind them for pursuers. Their hands are still bound behind them. They turn and starts to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking their way, weapons drawn. Aang asked, "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

Cara said, "You're gonna get the wrong answer."

They run forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. The 2 get by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise. "Thanks anyway!" said Aang.

They run into another hallway, this time blocked by 2 guards. They blast fireballs at them, but airbenders avoids it by launching themselves over the guards' head. The frame rate slows as Aang and Cara passes, showing how Aang and Cara were able to cut their wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guards' helmet. The bonds break and the guards are thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang and Cara run off. Aang then opens random doors to find his staff. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh. Cara covered Aang's mouth and they closed the door softly. "Sorry..."

They then run by another open door, stops and turns back to it. "My staff!" said Aang. The 2 went inside but then heard the door close behind them.

It was Prince Zuko. "Looks like I underestimated you."

Cara got Aang behind her and she started to fight Zuko. Zuko begins blasting fire at Cara, who barely dodges. Aang was terrified as Cara pants to catch her breath. After dodging, a few more shots, Cara rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind, him, Zuko is unable to blast her with fire. Zuko dissipates each fireball with a small air ball he forms with his hands. Cara creates an air scooter and the 2 rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. Cara terminates the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall. She wraps Zuko up in it as he passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aang is able to grab his staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Cara airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. She is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Cara then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both falls back down to the ground. "Bet this is the first time you get handled by a girl in bed." said Cara. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang and Cara gone.

At the bridge, the wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aang airbends himself on to the bridge from below. Aang and Cara rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. Aang opens his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it while Cara flies out. He catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind them, Zuko has jumped after them in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang and Cara's feet. All 3 square off yet again. Aang and Cara's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship. "What is that?" asked Zuko.

It was Appa being flown and driven by Katara, Sokka, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. Aang and Cara yelled out, "Appa!"

The 2 turn just in time to use their airbending to block a fire blast from Zuko. Aang uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. Cara was soon next to him. They regain their balance and blow three more fireballs before Aang's staff is knocked away from him. They dodge a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang and Cara fall into the water below. Katara was hysterical. "Aang! No!"

Same as the turtles as they watched. They cried, "Cara!"

Aang and Cara fall deeper into the water. "Aang/Cara! Aang/Cara! AANG/CARA!"

At the final scream, Aang and Cara's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on their face. They turn around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around them, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water and Cara's water was more of a braid of water. Zuko, looks up at the swirling columns of water and the Avatar and the Guardian at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang and Cara lands on the deck, their eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and some of his men overboard. Cara did a different tactic. She took a deep breath and let out one of her signatures: The Lion's Roar. You see for the Guardian, state or not, the Guardian can only do signatures of the elements that the Avatar mastered. Though Aang did waterbend, his state did it for him so it doesn't count and the water signature hasn't been discovered yet. As she screamed, the wind and sound destroyed the windows, tore up the sales and banners and nearly killed off some of the men's eardrums while the force of the wind pushed them back over board and for some their clothes were ripped to ribbons. Luckily, Cara's friends were lucky enough to cover their ears just in time.

Sokka, Katara, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph witnessed the scene from Appa's back above. Katara asked, "Did you see what he just did?"

Mikey asked, "More like hear that?"

Sokka said, "Now that was some waterbending and airbending!"

The dock, Aang and Cara were on their knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. As they fell forward, the white energy fading from their eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him while the turtles went to Cara. Katara was worried. "Aang! Are you okay?"

Katara kneeling and holding Aang, and Sokka was beside her. Aang was drained. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

Sokka said, "Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory."

Aang turned to the turtles. "How's Cara?"

Donnie helped her up. "She just woke up."

Aang said, "I dropped my staff."

Sokka said, "Got it!" Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times to the same "doink doink doink". Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"

Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Then some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending and Cara's airbending signature. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara and Leo picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. They try to whip the guards with the water, but instead freeze the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka and Raph's feet in the background. Sokka and Raph yelled, "Katara/Leonardo!"

Sokka starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang and Raph with his Sais while the soldiers move forward once again. The 2 tried again pick up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. It worked since their now frozen. Leo said, "Note to self, practice a lot more often."

Katara said, "Agreed. Hurry up, Sokka! Raph!"

Sokka says to himself, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

Raph said, "Then you wouldn't last in our world since that happens 24/7."

"SHUT UP!" They were finally freeing themselves and runs up Appa's tail. Sokka yelled, "Yip yip! Yip yip!"

Once the 2 were onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. Iroh just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky. Iroh rubbed his eyes. "Huh?"

Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then Iroh helped Zuko back up onto the ship. Zuko yelled, "Shoot them down!"

As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Mikey said, "My turn." He jumps to the back of the saddle and, using Aang staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall, which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. The gang was laughing as they fly away.

Iroh and Zuko were on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship. Iroh said, "Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just 2 little kids and 4 mutant turtles."

Zuko said, "Those kids and turtles, Uncle, just did this." Meaning the ship buried in ice thanks to Mikey. "I won't underestimate them again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" But some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara and Leo. "As soon as you're done with that."

Meanwhile, Appa was flying and the gang was on the saddle relaxing. Katara asked, "How did you 2 do that? With the water and air/sound? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Aang sitting cross-legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face. "I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

Donnie asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar and Guardian?"

Aang said, "Because... I never wanted to be and sissy wanted it more than I did." Cara put a hand on his shoulder.

Katara said, "But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar and the Guardian to return and finally put an end to this war."

Raph said, "And we were brought here for a reason to help you 2 end this war."

Cara asked, "And how are we going to do that?"

Katara said, "According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

Mikey asked, "And from what Master Splinter told us, when the Avatar master the elements the Guardian awaken the element signatures right?"

Aang said, "That's what the monks told me."

Cara said, "So have I've been told."

Leo said, "Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending and Cara and unlock that signature."

Aang was now smiling. "The 3 of us can learn it together!"

Donnie said, "And Sokka, Raph, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

Sokka was somewhat dreamily. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

Raph smiled and said, "No complaints here."

Katara said, "Then we're in this together."

Aang produced a scroll. "All right, but before we learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to," He airbends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map. "here, here, and here." He points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.

Mikey asked, "What's there?"

Aang said, "Here" Pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom. "we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here," Pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad island. "we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

Cara groans. "It's summer vacation all over again."

Aang said, "Come on it wasn't so bad the first time."

Cara said, "You didn't have sunburn for 3 weeks straight and lotion that smelled like crap."


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Southern Air Temple**_

One morning, Appa and the group are on the lakeshore packing up for the day, well almost everyone. One of the members is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground and a certain hothead turtle. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke. Aang and Cara were fixing up Appa for flight as Katara was up in the passenger section doing some kind of work and the turtles were cleaning up. Aang was adjusting Appa's reins. "Wait 'til you see it, you guys. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Cara said, "You won't get a view like it anywhere else."

Leo said cautious, "Aang, Cara, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

Aang said, "That's why we're so excited!"

Donnie said, "It's just that a lot can change in all that time. And we know from experience."

Cara said, "I know, but I need to see it for myself."

Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka and Raph, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground. "Wake up, Sokka! Raph! Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka awakens, making groggy noises. "Sleep now... temple later..."

Raph pulled the blanket over his head. "Leave me the shell alone."

Sokka rolls over and begins to snore again. Then Aang and Mikey got an idea. Aang picks up 2 sticks, gave one to Mikey as Katara, Leo, and Cara watches from atop Appa's back. "Guys! Wake up!" He and Mikey begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag and up and down Raph's shell. "There's prickle snakes in your sleeping bag and on your shell!"

Sokka woke up and yelled, "Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!" Sokka hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Raph got up yelling but unlike Sokka, he landed on top of his shell and couldn't get back up. Katara and Leo laughed at them. Sokka and Raph looked very irritated.

Mikey said, "Great! You're awake. Let's go."

Meanwhile at a Fire Nation naval yard, tents and buildings line the right side of the screen, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. Eventually Zuko's damaged ship arrived. It is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Two figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. It was Zuko and Iroh as they walk into the yard. Zuko said, "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trail."

Iroh asked, "You mean the 6?"

Zuko turned on his uncle angrily. "Don't mention them on these docks! Once word gets out that they're alive every firebender will be out looking for them and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

Then they heard a voice. "Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zuko and Iroh turn to face the person and got surprised expressions. It was Zhao as he approaches them.

Zuko with distaste said, "Captain Zhao."

Zhao said, "It's Commander now. And General Iroh—" He bows to Iroh. "-great hero of our nation."

Iroh said, "Retired general."

Zhao said, "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh said, "Our ship is being repaired. "

Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship. Zhao said, "That's quite a bit of damage."

Zuko tried to cover. "Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes go wide as he tried to explain. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

Zuko was getting uncomfortable. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

Zhao asked, "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko said, "Sorry, but we have to go."

Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Turning to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

Back to the gang, they were on Appa's back, Aang and Katara up front, Cara and the turtles on saddle, and Sokka in the passenger saddle. Sokka's stomach started to growl. Sokka said, "Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food."

Raph said, "I think we still have a pack." He handed Sokka a back from the supplies and gave it to him.

Sokka searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang asked, "Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

Sokka was incredulous. "You WHAT?"

Raph groans. "Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good."

Cara face palmed. "Aang next time hand it to me so I can see if it's food or not."

Mikey said, "We sure can use some pizza right now."

Soon Appa was swooping towards the now much closer mountains Aang yelled, "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Donnie was uneasy. "Aang? Cara? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders."

Aang asked, "What about 'em?"

Katara said, "Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

Cara said, "Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

Leo stepped in. "I know it's hard to accept."

Aang said, "You don't understand, guys. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?"

Cara said, "And even if they get one, they're not easily tamed. I'm older then Aang and I still don't have one."

Appa grunts an affirmative. "Yip yip!" said Aang.

The turtles gathered together. Mikey whispered, "This is going to end badly."

Raph said, "And I have a feeling that Cara has more of a temper then I."

Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara, Sokka, Cara, and the turtles are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it. "There it is... the Southern Air Temple." said Aang.

Everyone was surprised. Katara yelled, "Aang, it's amazing!"

Cara said, "We're home, guys. We're home."

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation navy yard, wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents rest behind the ships. One is particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. Inside the large tent where Commander Zhao stands inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.

Zhao said, "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sits in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

Zuko muttered, "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Then he paused. "So, how is your search for the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors going?"

Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made. "My fault entirely."

Zuko said, "We haven't found them yet."

Zhao asked, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar and Guardian died a hundred years ago-along with the rest of the airbenders. As for those Warriors, they never existed in the first place. Just a stupid legend that started with some kid's painting." Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. "Unless you found some evidence that the 6 are alive."

Zuko still looked away. "No. Nothing."

Zhao rises from his chair. "Prince Zuko, the 6 are the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce—" He leans his face into Zuko's. "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko said, "I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar and the Guardian probably died a long time ago as well as the myth just being a myth. Come on, Uncle, we're going."

Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but the guards blocked him as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar and the Guardian in custody, but let him escape. They also reported the 4 turtles who are the newest 4 Warriors."

Zhao smirked. "Now, remind me..." Zuko was still blocked by the guards. Zhao comes up behind him. "…how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko looks down in defeat.

Back to the temple, Appa was standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. Hundreds of feet winding path curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain nearly destroying it. The 8 were walking up toward the temple. 2 of them were racing ahead of the others. Sokka asked, "So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.

Donnie asked, "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?"

Sokka said, "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Mikey said, "And if you haven't noticed but I don't see any pizza around here."

Aang and Cara arrived at the edge of the path where they have stopped to let the others catch up. Aang said, "So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.

Cara pointed somewhere else. "And…over there would be where the bison would sleep... and…"

Katara asked, "What's wrong?"

Aang said, "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

Cara said, "I can't believe how much things have changed."

The other 6 look at each, then Sokka and Leo change the subject. Hurrying up to him Sokka asked, "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Aang and Cara smiled.

Sokka and Leo with a backboard behind them, looked ready for action. Aang and Cara were at the opposite side. Aang is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. The other 2 follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. Cara cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka and Leo watched the ball ricochet toward them at amazing speed. The ball hits them in the stomach and they are propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. Sokka hits the ground nearby with Leo on top of him. Aang and Cara cheered. "Hahaha! Air seven, Water zero! "

Leo said, "Making them feel better is putting us in a world of hurt."

Sokka said, "Get off of me Leo." Leo got up releasing pressure off of Sokka's back. Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it. Leo saw it too and walks to it. "Guys, check this out."

The other walked up to Sokka and Leo and saw the helmet. "Fire Nation." said Katara

Raph said, "We should tell them."

Mikey turned to call Cara and Aang. "Guys, there's something you need to see."

Aang and Cara approaching happily with the ball. "Okay!"

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy 2 rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show them the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka and Leo. Aang asked, "What is it?"

Katara was acting uncertainly. "Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned."

Cara. "Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!"

Sokka and Leo got up getting their snow off of them. Donnie said, "You know, you can't protect them forever."

Later at entrance gate of the Air Temple itself Aang and Cara runs in alone, leaving the others a moment to speak alone. Leo said, "Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

Katara walks away from him. "I can for Aang's and Cara's sake."

Sokka said, "But it'll be more damaging if they find out the hard way."

Katara said, "If they finds out that the Fire Nation invaded their home, they'll be devastated."

Then they heard Aang. "Hey guys!" Cara and Aang were in front of a statue of an airbender monk. "We want you to meet somebody."

Donnie asked, "Who's that?"

Aang answered, "Just like you turtles have Master Splinter, so does me and Cara. Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught us everything we know." Both Aang and Cara bow to the statue.

Then they started to remember a time after the fact that Cara and Aang heard the news. Gyatso said, "But the true secret..." He appears to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven in the background. He airbends the colorful filling into a swirl pile in the middle of it. "…is in the gooey center!"

But Aang was sitting on the wall of the parapet. He's not paying attention and Cara had her head in her hands next to him, as she wasn't paying attention either. "Hmm…"

Gyatso said, "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, you 2?"

Aang said, "This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake. I mean Cara has been training for it."

Cara glared and said, "Would love to give them air-wedgies for lying to me all these years."

Gyatso said, "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen and yes the lie was a bit much. But we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is." Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them. It shows the air around the temple full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.

Aang asked, "But Gyatso, how do we know if we're ready for this?"

Gyatso said, "Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey."

Cara asked, "Who is it?"

Gyatso said, "When you are ready they will reveal themselves to you." The two sighs heavily in frustration. "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"

Aang smiled. "All right."

"I'm defiantly in." said Cara.

The 3 assume airbending stances, with the six cakes sitting on the wall. They cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counts. "One... two... three!"

They release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. Six meditating monks were soon wearing one of the 6 cakes on their heads. Then winged lemurs that begin feasting on the cakes soon surround the monks. All 3 laughed. "Hahaha!"

The 3 bowed to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young students' head affectionately. "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupils."

The flashback ends, with Aang and Cara bowing to the statue of Gyatso. Katara come forward and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You must miss him."

Aang said, "Yeah. We both do." They started to move forward to go into the Temple.

Mikey asked, "Where are you 2 going?"

Cara answered, "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone we're ready to meet."

The group looked at each other and shrugs. Soon everyone approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut. Katara said, "But... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

Aang said, "It's not impossible. We survived in the iceberg for that long."

Raph said, "He's got a good point."

Cara said, "Katara, whoever's in there, might help us figure out this Avatar and Guardian thing! Even my knowledge is limited."

Sokka pops out from behind Aang eagerly. "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang said, "The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang and Cara composed themselves and draws in breath. They raise their arms perpendicular to their bodies, and then suddenly push forward with their arms and steps forward. They airbend jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides, which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary. Aang called out in here. "Hello? Anyone home?" Then everyone walked inside.

Back with the firenation docks, Zuko and Iroh were somewhat held hostage. Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stands behind the young prince. "So, a twelve-year-old boy, a sixteen-year-old girl, and 4 mutant turtles bested you and your firebenders?" Iroh was also seated nearby. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko said, "I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again."

Zhao said, "No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

Zuko was alarmed. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the 6 for two years and I..."

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right. "And you failed! " He towers over Zuko. "Capturing the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors are too important to leave in a teenager's hands. They're mine now." Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but the two guards standing behind his chair restrain him. Zhao turns to leave. "Keep them here."

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly. "More tea please?"

Back at the group, they walked into the sanctuary to reveal many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues, 2 figures standing next to each other, arrayed along it. The group walks among the statues, heading to the center of the room. Raph asked, "Statues?!"

Mikey asked, "That's it?"

Sokka asked, "Where's the meat?"

Donnie asked, "Who are all these people?"

Aang was uncertain. "I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow."

Cara called out to them. "Look!" She points to a statue "These two an airbender!"

Leo walked up to them. "And these 2 are waterbenders. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

Aang said, "That's the Avatar and the Guardian cycle. Each ones are siblings. Brother/sister, sister/sister, brother/brother, and some are even twins or a few years apart."

Mikey said, "Explains the mix up Cara was talking about."

Katara said, "Of course! They're Avatars/Guardians. All these people are your past lives, Aang and Cara."

Aang was in awe. "Wow! There's so many!"

Cara and Aang walked around while Sokka was skeptical. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

Donnie said, "It's true. Master Splinter told us that when the Avatar and/or Guardian dies they're reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Raph said, "Makes me wonder who were the first 2."

Mikey said, "There must be thousands of generations going up."

Aang and Cara have stopped in front of a statue of a firebender duo. As the 2 stare at the statue, light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Katara appears behind Aang and shakes him by the shoulders and Leo shaking Cara's. "Aang, snap out of it!" The 2 woke up from their daze.

Leo asked, "Who is that?"

Aang replied, "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Cara said, "And his sister Guardian Nolin, the Guardian before me." She pointed to the necklaces on the statues. "See the necklaces?"

Mikey saw them. "They're turtle shells."

Donnie said, "Which means a different group of turtles was with them. Wonder which one."

Sokka asked, "You two were a firebenders? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Raph said, "There's no writing. How do you know their names?"

Aang replied, "I'm not sure..."

Then Cara said, "We just know it somehow."

Sokka growls in frustration. "You just couldn't get any weirder!" The group senses the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The screen pans back up, but the group was nowhere to be seen. When the view comes to rest again, we can see them huddled behind a couple of the statues. The shadow advances between the two statues. "Firebender. Nobody make a sound."

Katara said, "You're making a sound!"

Leo covered her mouth. "Shhhh!"

The shadow still advances. Sokka got his weapon ready. "That firebender won't know what hit 'em."

The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. The view pans up to reveal the black outline of a small animal in the doorway that is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The others also come around to look. Turns out it was a winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes to the same sounds effects. "Lemur!"

Sokka was drooling. "Dinner..."

Cara groans and face palmed. "Oh boy."

Aang said, "Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet."

Sokka yelled, "Not if I get him first!"

Both lunge at the small animal. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. Cara chased after the 2 but mostly her brother. "Wait! Come back!"

Sokka yelled, "I wanna eat you!"

The 3 run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. They take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang, uses his airbending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as he does. Once far enough ahead, Aang stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin. Cara did the same and followed after Aang. Sokka falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head. At the hallway ends at a balcony, looking back into the temple. The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail almost into the camera. Aang jumps off after him, with the view expanding as he jumps off to provide a clear look at the long fall beneath him. Cara jumps after him flying like before. Aang laughs as he falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. The scene cuts to Sokka, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Aang and Cara fall. "Hey! No Fair!"

Back at the firenation docks, Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back. "My search party is ready." Iroh and Zuko, sitting in chairs facing each other. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

Zuko asked, "Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao was laughing. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stands in defiance. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the 6 before you."

Iroh was standing also. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

Zhao said, "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

Zuko said, "You're wrong. Once I deliver the 6 to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

Zhao said, "If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

Zuko said, "That's not true."

Zhao said, "You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko with a cry of indignation launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

Zhao asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Zuko said, "An agni kai. At sunset."

Zhao said, "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent.

Iroh asked, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko said, "I will never forget."

Back at the temple atop the mountain, the lemur that Aang has been chasing lands on the ground. Aang pounces him and misses. The lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery. "Hey! Come back!" Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain. "Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Cara caught up with Aang as they approach another drape, parts it, and walks through. They draw a sharp breath, startled at what they see. It was heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building. "Firebenders? They were here?"

At the back of the grotto lie the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. The camera zooms in on the airbender's necklace as a means of identification. "Gyatso..." said Cara.

Both of them call to their knees devastated. Sokka arrived and pulled back the curtain. "Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" He sees Aang and Cara crying. "Guys, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He sees the skeleton and does a double take. "Oh, man... come on, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here." Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue and Cara's eyes started to glow including her tattoos and 3 new ones appeared, blue circles around her wrist, brown swirls on her chest feet and right arm, and a red dragon on her left arm. Both had an angry expression as they lift their heads. Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm.

Meanwhile Katara and the turtles were walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. Katara stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. Soon all the statues' eyes light up in succession. Raph yelled, "Cara!"

Katara yelled, "Aang!"

They raced from the room to find them. All the earth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Aang's avatar spirit and Cara's Guardian spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from. "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar and Guardian has returned! Which mean the Warriors are here!" Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.

Back at the base of the temple where Aang and Cara mourns Gyatso's body, their feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. They crouched, hands balled into fists and eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around them. "Guys! Come on, snap out of it!" A light blue sphere of energy surrounds them and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building. "Aaahhh!"

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka lands outside the building. Aang and Cara, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. The others join Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind. Katara asked, "What happened?"

Sokka replied, "They found out firebenders killed Gyatso."

Donnie said, "Oh no, it's the avatar and guardian spirit! They must have triggered it!"

Katara said, "I'm gonna try and calm them down.

Mikey got Sokka to hang onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away. "Well, do it before they blows us off the mountain!" Katara slowly approaches the 2, struggling against the wind, as Aang and Cara's energy sphere slowly rise into the air. Katara got blown back but Leo got her just in time.

Back at the Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. The view shifts to inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle. Iroh said, "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

Zuko stood. "I refuse to let him win." His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously.

Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well. "This will be over quickly."

Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh yelled, "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward Iroh, fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zhao yelled, "Do it!" Zuko releases a blast. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. As a result a smoking hole in the ground, and Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

Zuko said, "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame itself as it rushes toward Zuko's back. His outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Turns out, Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle. "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." Zhao said nothing. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk. Zuko asked, "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

Iroh replied slyly. "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

Back at the temple, Cara and Aang, still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks and the turtles over them to prevent them from flying. Katara yelled out to them. "Aang! Cara! I know you're upset..." The 6 tried to hold on. "…and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and I we're your family now."

Cara and Aang begin to descend when Katara is finished. Their feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Their eyes and tattoos were still glowing as the gang comes up on either side. Sokka said, "We're not going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Mikey said, "We made a promise to help and we're sticking to it dude."

Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own and Leo took one of Cara's. The glow instantly fades. Grief-stricken and exhausted, they collapse as they kneel on the ground. "I'm sorry." said Aang.

Katara said, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Cara said, "But you all were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. We really are the last airbenders."

Leo said, "But you 2 were at least safe for a hundred years. If not…"

Raph hits him on the head. "Not helping fearless leader."

Back in the Temple Sanctuary, where Aang stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara comes up behind him. "Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Aang was still looking at the statue. "How is Roku and Nolin supposed to help us if we can't talk to them?"

Katara said, "Maybe you'll find a way. Where are your sister and the turtles?"

Aang said, "She's getting some things before we leave and she's giving the turtles the dime tour."

And true to word, Cara was showing the turtles their home. First stop was Aang and Cara's old house. "Here's where we used to live." she said.

They walked inside and saw it had seen better days. Mikey said, "And I thought the old farm house was a wreck."

Leo asked, "Why are we here first?"

Cara got one of Raph's sais and went to a floor board. "Because a 100 years ago, stupid me left something behind." She manages to get the floorboard up and out of the way and got out a violin case. "Here we go." She opened it and it revealed a white violin undamaged.

Donnie asked, "How is it preserve so well for so long?"

Cara said, "One of my mange secrets." She tested it out. "Still good and still on tune." She got a bag and put it in here.

Next stop was Gyasto's statue. Raph asked, "Why here again?"

Cara then punch a weird combination on the statue necklace and then it opened to reveal a lotus necklace. "This was Monk Gyasto's necklace. He was planning on giving it to me when I turn 18." She put it on. "Thank goodness they never found it." The turtles didn't say anything.

Then Cara took them to the head monk's house. She moved the tattered bed and on the floor was a manhole cover. Leo said, "It's the same as New York's back home."

Cara then tried very hard to remove it. "Feels like it too." Once it was out of the way, she pulled out 4 amulets and put them in the bag. "Donnie, can you destroy this?"

Donnie asked, "Why's that?"

Cara said, "Just in case…" She looked at him serious. Donnie nodded and used his earthbending to destroy the manhole and the cover. "Now let's head back."

Back at the temple sanctuary, Aang and Katara turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. The lemur runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. "Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." said Aang.

Sokka had his mouth full. "Can't talk. Must eat."

The lemur scurries up his chest to perch on his head. "Hey little guy." said Aang.

"We're back!" Everyone saw Cara with a bag and the turtles. "Sorry it took a while."

Katara asked, "What did you get?"

"My violin in great condition, Monk Gyatso's necklace," She finally pulled out the 4 amulets. "And something for our ninja friends." She handed them each an amulet. "The turtles before you wear these to hide their true identities. Supposedly the first Donnie made them. I think there's a button to make them into watches or something."

The turtles put them on. The amulets were gold turtle shells with one green scale in the middle. When the 4 touched the green, they started to glow and the amulets did turn into watches but it also gave the turtles human form. For Leo: his eyes were black, had white skin, and brown hair. For Raph: his eyes were brownish black, tan skin and had black hair with red highlights. For Donnie: His eyes were brown, white skin like Leo's and brown hair. For Mikey: Light brown hair, tan skin like Raph's, and green eyes. All of their hair was neck length, and as for their clothes, they were basic clothes but only had hints of the nations colors. The turtles were digging their new look. Leo said, "Whoa. This is wicked."

Raph said, "Love the new clothes."

Donnie said, "So this is what we looked like as humans."

Mikey asked, "Why so basic?"

Cara asked, "Do you want to stick out like a sore thumb? Cause the turtle look was work so well so far."

Aang said, "I like the look. It can help you hiding from the firenation."

Katara said, "Yeah I think it will work. But other then bending how can we tell who is who?"

Sokka was still eating. "Got an idea. Let me have that sack." Cara gave it to him. "Dad taught me this when making war paint." He got 4 small bowls squish different berries to somewhat match the 4 old colors. Then he cut the sack in 4 arm wraps and dyed them. "It's not the exact color you used to have but once these dry you can tie them on your arm so we know who is who until we're used to your new forms."

Mikey smiled. "Nice idea dude."

Later one outside of the Temple, Appa, Aang, Cara, and the lemur looking out at the abandoned temple. "You, me, Cara, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Guys..." Sokka, still eating, Katara, and the turtles, human and with the arm wraps, turn to Aang. "…say hello to the newest member of our family."

Raph asked, "What are you going to name him?"

The lemur jumps off and returns a second later with a fruit. "Momo." Sokka poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. The others begin to laugh. As Appa flies them away, Aang and Cara looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure their childhood home from view.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Warriors of Kyoshi-Shae**_

In the star filled evening sky Prince Zuko's ship gliding through the ocean. Zuko was in his quarters aboard the ship. Zuko is seen sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. The light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing and Zuko with eyes closed in meditation. His face is calm and concentrated. The door opens and General Iroh enters the room. Zuko said in a dangerously silky voice. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Turtles."

Iroh enters cautiously carrying a map. "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

Zuko said calmly, "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it. "

Iroh said, "Okay, then... we have no idea where they are."

Zuko was enraged. "WHAT?! The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face.

Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes. "You really should open a window in here."

Zuko snatched the map from Iroh's hand. "Give me the map!"

Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it. Iroh continues to fan himself. "There have been multiple sightings of the six, but they are impossible to track down."

Zuko asked, "How am I gonna find them, Uncle?" He looks down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings. "They are clearly masters of evasive maneuvering."

In truth, the opposite is true. Sokka was reading the map atop of Appa with an exasperated expression on his face. Even Donnie doesn't have a clue since he's not used to the map.

Sokka asked, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Everyone else was riding on Appa through the air. Aang said, "Weeelll, I know it's near water..."

Cara said, "Not specific enough Aang."

Donnie said flatly, "I guess we're getting close then."

Raph said, "This is getting boring. Least back in New York there was SOME action."

Cara asked, "What's New York like anyway?"

Leo said, "Let's just say it's WAY different then this world. Both buildings, and technology."

Katara was mending a garment for Sokka and Aang has his head turned back, watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder. "Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang. Aang smiles eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands. "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!"

Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing. "That's great, Aang."

Aang was crushed that she did not notice. "You didn't even look."

Katara stops her sewing and looks at him. "That's great!"

Aang said, "But I'm not doing it now."

Sokka was lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head. Sokka waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction. "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Aang got scared as he looked at Cara's pissed off face and slid down to Appa's head. Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

Sokka said, "Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Katara with exaggerated happiness said, "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!"

Katara glowers at Sokka and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head. "Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

Cara said, "Got a better idea to fix things." Used her airbending to make Sokka put on the pants and then gave him wedgies.

Mikey laugh. "Good on Cara."

Aang said, "Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

He gives a pull on the reigns and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering. The scene shifts to an aerial view of a crescent-shaped island. The gang soon arrived at the beach. Snow-capped mountains are visible to the naked eye. Sokka said, "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

Leo said, "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang shading his face and looking out over the water saying, "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?" Aang nudges Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.

Raph said, "Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water. "LOOK!" A giant koi fish jumps out of the water. "That's why we're here..." Aang strips down to his underwear. "... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face. "COLD!"

Cara yelled, "If you get sick I'm not taking care of you!"

The gang looks at each other wryly. Sokka makes the universal "he's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Aang was swimming out into the bay. Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it. This time Katara was watching Aang. She has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. The others were standing on shore and watching Aang. S Aang on the back of the elephant koi was laughing, and waves to Katara. Katara on shore was waving to Aang. "Woo!"

"Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!" Aang was laughing, ecstatic as he rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water. All the giant koi fish dive underwater. Momo was jumping up and down, watching Aang intently.

Katara said, "He looks pretty good out there."

Sokka asked, "Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work."

Mikey said, "Man he's sure is lucky."

Katara turns to see look at Appa. "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara hurries off as the others continue to watch Aang.

Aang was still riding the elephant koi. He grins broadly at Katara, who runs towards the trees. Aang was disappointed that she is no longer watching him. "Aww, man..."

But then his fun was cut short. Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi including the one Aang is riding veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Sokka yelled, "There's something in the water!"

Leo yelled, "Aang get out of there!"

The last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but was being pulled under. Something was approaching Aang from behind. Momo was distressed, and was jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside the others back on the beach. "What's wrong?"

Donnie said, "Aang's in trouble."

Cara yelled, "Aang! I'm not flying to get you!"

Katara screams. "Get out of there!"

Aang was still on the fish. He is watching the others on the shore. They are waving their arms and yelling to him. Sokka yelled, "Come back here!"

Raph yelled, "AANG!"

Katara yelled, "AANG!"

Mikey yelled, "DUDE YOU'RE GOING TO BE FISH FOOD!"

Cara yelled, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Aang waves back at the others, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of his mouth. He is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Aang turns around slowly to see what's following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic. "Aaahhh!"

Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. He reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara runs back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into. Leo said, "Wow. Never saw someone run on water before."

Katara asked, "What was that thing?"

Aang answered. "I don't know."

Cara pinched his ear again. "Do you want me to get my first grey hair at 16!"

Aang went to the ground. "Uncle, uncle."

Leo said, "Now I know what Master Splinter thinks when we pull off crazy stuff."

Mikey said, "Yeah but our punishments are worst then a pinched ear."

Donnie asked, "What do you think that monster was?"

Raph said, "Defiantly not a great white. That's for sure."

Sokka got up and wiped his hands together. "Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road."

Four green clad warriors fall on Aang, Sokka, Katara, Cara, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. And once they were caught they focus on the other 5. The gang, all bound and blindfolded being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Four sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them. "Oof!"

"Ugh!"

"Uhh..."

"Oof... Or we could stay a while..."

Cara said, "You and your big mouth."

Leo said, "Could've been worst."

Donnie said, "Don't jinx it Leo."

Mikey said, "Yeah that's my job."

Raph said, "Can argue with you there."

Soon enough everyone arrived at a small village. The village leader was Oyagi. He has long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. The gang was tied to a pole "You have some explaining to do."

Suki said, "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi."

Cara said, "Please no. It was bad enough the first time."

Sokka yelled, "Show yourselves cowards!" The gang's blindfolds were removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. The green clad girls and Oyagi are on the right. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

Suki stepped toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him. "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka was laughing disbelief. "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

Leo said, "Bad move Sokka."

Suki grabs him by the collar and shakes him. "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

Donnie yelled, "No, don't hurt him!"

Katara said, "He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

Aang said, "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

Cara said, "Even though I knew it was a bad idea."

Oyagi points at Aang accusingly. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi-Shae stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang and Cara's face was a mixture of surprise and interest. "This island is named for Kyoshi and Shae? I know Kyoshi!"

Cara said, "I also know Shae!"

Oyagi said, "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi and Guardian Shae were born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries after her turtles left to fight a 5000 year old man and his statue generals."

Raph asked, "He made that up, right?"

Mikey said, "Guess they're lucky."

The pole the gang was tied to be the base Avatar Kyoshi and Guardian Shae's statue. They were dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Their face is painted white and there are two open fans in their hands and had turtle necklaces like the temple. Obviously they were identical twins. Aang said, "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Cara said, "And I'm the Guardian."

Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi were shock and disbelief. Suki shook her fist at Aang. "That's impossible! The last Avatar/Guardian were an airbenders who disappeared a hundred years ago. And what about the new Warriors? We haven't seen them so they don't exist."

Aang yelled, "That's us! And as for the turtles they're here too."

Leo said, "Aang our hands are tied. It's not that easy to show them the truth."

Oyagi yelled, "Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless group. Donnie said tersely, "Guys... do some airbending..."

Aang and Cara break their bonds and shoot themselves into the air. They back flip over the top of the statue. Then they float gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang and Cara. Oyagi said, "It's true... you are the Avatar and the Guardian! What about the turtles?"

Cara said, "I got it." She unbounded her friends and the Warriors quickly got rid of their disguises and showed the villagers their true forms. "Here are the new turtles. I bet you already know their names." The 4 bow to them gracefully.

Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt. "Now... check this out!" Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with.

The villagers were cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls forward creeping the turtles out. Donnie said, "This is more weird then the Utroms."

Raph asked, "You're just figuring that out now?"

Mikey said, "Even I think that was a little too much."

Soon enough a small girl running eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who is lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket. "Did you hear the news? The Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors' on Kyoshi-Shae!"

The fisherman drops his basket of fish in shock and surprise. "HUH?" He quickly picks his basket up again.

Soon the fisherman hands his basket of fish to a merchant. Then to the merchant in front of his shop. The shop was along the water. The merchant is selling a fish to a man. Then the news arrived at the interior of Zuko's quarters. The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turns out to be Zuko's cook. He is serving the cooked fish to Zuko and Iroh. He kneels down to place the dish on the table.

Zuko stood up and spook angrily. "The 6's on Kyoshi-Shae Island?" Zuko walks out of the room while speaking to Iroh. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. They're not getting away from me this time."

Iroh was sitting at the dinner table with the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. He turns towards him and, pointing at the fish. "Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko walks angrily back to the dinner table and grabs the fish off of the table. "I was going to save it for later!" He storms off with his meal. Iroh crosses his arms in annoyance and pouts at not getting to eat the fish.

Back at the island, two villagers attending to the statue were fixing up the statue of Kyoshi and Shae. One was painting a fresh coat of color on the face and the other is scrubbing the dirt from the back. It was morning and there are only a few villagers on the main street. Everything is peaceful and quiet in the sunlight. Appa was lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers were caring for him. One villager scrubs his fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. In a fancy house behind Appa, the gang was seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Aang throws his arms up in the air happily. "All right! Dessert for breakfast!" He begins stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full. "These people sure know how to treat a guest!"

Cara started to eat. "Not bad at all."

Then the turtles, back as their human form, saw pizzas with different toppings. "They know how to make pizza?" asked Leo.

Donnie said, "Don't know don't care I just want to eat."

Raph begins to eat. "Guess the turtles before us taught these guys how to cook it."

Mikey was teary-eyed. "This is heaven!"

They are seated in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain in the background. Aang said, "Mmm...Katara you've got to try these!" Aang offers Katara a sweet.

Katara said, "Well, maybe just a bite..." She takes the candy from Aang as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.

Aang looked at Sokka. "Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!"

A very disgruntled Sokka sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room. "Not hungry."

Cara said, "But you're always hungry!"

Katara said, "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

Sokka yelled, "They snuck up on me!"

Leo said smugly, "Right. And then they kicked your butt."

Sokka got up angrily. "Sneak attacks don't count!" He started pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself. "Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks out of the room. "Mmm...this is tasty."

Donnie said, "He's just having a hissy fit. Raph normally has them all the time."

Raph said, "Normally I clobber you but I'm enjoying my food."

Mikey asked, "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

Katara said, "Hey, don't get too comfortable."

Cara said, "It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

Aang said, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Aang turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on the statue. "They're even cleaning up that statue in our honor!"

Katara said, "Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

Aang said, "Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

Aang stands up and goes to the window. He looks down in surprise and confusion. The courtyard is full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Aang's face breaks out in a large smile and he blushes. Katara, standing slightly behind him, crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a long, exasperated raspberry. Cara rolled her eyes. "And so it begins."

Soon enough on a bright red bridge over a small stream the quiet of the scene is interrupted as Cara runs back and forth over the bridge while being hotly pursued by the pack of young village boys. The group ends up splitting and coming at her from both sides of the bridge as she stands in the middle of it. Cara jumps high in the air and the groups merge together beneath her, waiting for her to come back down. Cara was flying in the air but then the air ran out and she falls into the arms of the crowd below.

After this "Meet the Beatles" type shenanigans, it as the turtle's turn. The 4 were standing up next to Koko, one of the young girls from the village. An artist puts up his paintbrush next to them as a reference for painting the scene. He lifts his paper to begin his ink painting, covering the spot where they were standing. "Painting the Warriors... that's easy enough..." He drops his parchment for another look and now there are two girls standing with them. "Oh... there's another one... I'll make an adjustment here, and..." When he drops his painting now, there are four girls standing around. "There's more...what..." Now when he views the scene it appears that every girl in the village has joined the group. The artist has a look of utter disbelief and irritation. The group was all crowd in close to the turtles and laugh while they has something of a horrified expression on their faces. After surveying the scene for a few seconds, the artist gets up from his stool and walks away. The girls collapse on top of the 4 into a laughing pile.

Meanwhile Aang was having the best time. Aang was doing push ups in front of six of the girls. Momo was sitting on his back. The girls are staring down at him in rapt admiration. Aang begins to do one-handed push-ups. Then, he puts both hands behind his back and uses his breath to push himself up off the ground. Katara walks past them carrying a basket, rolling her eyes.

In a small house nestled in evergreen trees Sokka approaches the house muttering to himself about "girls." He walks up to the door and looks inside. The fan warriors are drilling. He grins, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo. In a bit of an arrogant manner he says, "Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." He stretches his arms and waist. "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.

Suki said, "Well, you're in the right place." Sokka continues to stretch in front of the female warriors. Suki then became sincerely. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors."

Flippantly Sokka said, "It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." He rotates his shoulders.

Suki says with sarcasm. "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

Sokka said, "True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

Suki lean towards Sokka and smiled. "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

Sokka stuttered. "Oh... well... I mean... I..."

Suki turns to her warriors. "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

The group of warriors were giggling and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. Sokka turns and walks towards her. "Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there." He grasps her shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me." Sokka throws a punch. Suki blocks it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance is disinterested and confident against Sokka's arrogance. "Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

Suki said, "Of course."

Sokka said, "Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka lunges at Suki. She catches him under his leg and tosses backward toward the door. He lands on his butt. Sokka yells angrily, "That does it!"

Sokka gets up and lunges again at Suki. She grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and throws him to the floor. Standing over Sokka laughing Suki says, "Anything else you want to teach us?" Sokka's face flushes in humiliation as all the warriors laugh at him.

Later that day Aang and the cluster of girls were at the base of the statue staring up at it. "There they are, girls. Us in a past life."

"Ooohhh..."

Koko said, "You were pretty!"

Aang said, "Excuse me for a second, ladies."

Meanwhile Cara, that manage to get away from her fan boys, and Katara are in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. Aang approaches them and taps Katara on the shoulder. "Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

Aang said, "Actually, I can't right now."

Cara asked, "What do you mean you can't?"

Aang said, "I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!"

Katara continued to pick up vegetables. "Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun."

Aang said, "Well, neither does carrying your basket."

Katara said, "It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi-Shae soon."

Cara said, "Aang I already manage to get the turtles in hiding from their fan-girls and me breaking 20 or so hearts so we can leave."

Aang said, "I don't want to leave Kyoshi-Shae yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place."

The group of girls who have been following him around all day giggled. "Oh great. He has discovered girls." said Cara sarcastically.

Koko stomped her foot in annoyance and putting her hands on her hips. "What's taking you so long, Aangy?"

Katara said flatly, "Aangy..."

Aang called back, "Just a second, Koko!"

Katara asked, "'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

Aang said, "It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you 2 are jealous."

Katara asked, "Jealous? Of what?"

Cara asked, "You do realized I didn't trim my thumb nail right?"

Aang said, "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

Katara ferociously put the vegetables into her basket. "That's ridiculous."

Aang said, "It is a little ridiculous, but I understand."

Katara looks angrily at Aang as they stand by the vegetable stand. She groans loudly, picks up the basket, and walks away from him. Aang watches her go as the giggling girls drag him off. Cara groans and walked back to the house where the turtles are hiding. They were on the floor exhausted. "Well it seems you 4 had fun."

Leo asked, "How did you handle this village?"

Cara said, "To be honest I sorta forgot about this place."

Donnie said, "Well judging on how much these people love us, I can see why."

Raph said, "But it's not all bad…except for the mouth foam guy. It's not all that bad."

Mikey said, "Yeah they even asked us how to fight."

Cara asked, "Are most of them fan-girls?"

Mikey said, "…Yes."

Meanwhile, Sokka was kicking a stone outside of the fan warrior's dojo. He then walks cautiously to the door. Suki and her warriors are training again, but stop when they see Sokka walk in. "Uh... hey, Suki."

Suki asked mockingly, "Hoping for another dance lesson?"

Sokka said, "No... I... well, let me explain."

Suki yelled, "Spit it out! What do you want?"

Sokka kneeled in humility. "I would be honored if you would teach me."

Suki asked, "Even if I'm a girl?"

Sokka said quietly, "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong."

Suki said, "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

Sokka said, "Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

Suki said, "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

Sokka quickly said, "Of course!"

Suki said, "And I mean ALL of them."

Soon enough Sokka was in the full green dress and white face paint of the fan warriors. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly."

Suki said, "It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

Sokka stood proudly. "Bravery and honor."

Then Donnie and Raph walked by the door to the dojo. They turn and ducks their head in smiling mischievously. Donnie said, "Hey Sokka!"

Raph said, "Nice dress!" The 2 barbs visibly crush Sokka's momentary pride. Suki is smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort.

Meanwhile Katara and Leo were practicing their waterbending in their room. A plume of water rises and falls from a small bowl in front of them. Aang enters the room and stands cockily in the doorway. "Guys, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?"

They answered, "Yeah."

Aang said, "Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous."

Katara said, "Good for you."

Aang and Leo asked, "You're not going to stop me/him?"

Katara said, "Nope. Have fun."

Aang crossed his arms peevishly. "I will."

Katara said, "Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Aang turns to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turns his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door. Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms, and looks at the door through which Aang has just exited. Leo said, "Now I know what Mikey and Donnie feel like when me and Raph fight."

Katara asked, "How do you 2 patch things up."

Leo said, "It was around the time a bad guy nearly killed me that we stopped fighting…for the most part. Its just part of our nature. Though our fights are siblings not crushes."

Katara said, "I don't have a crush on Aang."

Leo smirked. "Sure you don't."

Back at the dojo, Suki and Sokka were circling each other with fans unfurled. Suki said, "You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good."

Sokka was slightly losing his balance. "I think I'm starting to get it."

Sokka continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches above to bury it. "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki assumes the battle stance. "Wait for an opening and then... " Suki lunges at Sokka and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor. Sokka crossed his arms in a "so there" manner. Suki getting to her feet, flustered. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

Sokka was laughing and pointing his finger at her. "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki laughs as she grabs Sokka's outstretched hand and bends it back painfully. "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again. Suki lets Sokka's hand go and they assume battle positions. They begin to circle each other.

Back at the ocean, Aang was in the middle of the bay looking towards shore at his fan club. On closer inspection, all of the girls sitting on shore appear to be very bored. Koko asked, "What's taking so long?"

Aang yelled, "I'm sure it will be here any second!" He looks down at the water. "What about this?" Aang suspends and spins the marble between his two hands.

"Not that again. Boring."

Where's the unagi? It's getting late."

The girls begin to get up and leave. Aang was alone in the water as he shouts and waves to the girls. "Where're you going? Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time."

As the last of the girls leaves, Katara and Cara walks onto the beach. "Katara, Cara! You came!"

Katara said, "We wanted to make sure you were safe."

Cara said, "You really had us worried."

Aang said, "Back there you acted like you didn't care."

Katara said, "We're sorry."

Aang said, "Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

Cara said, "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!"

Aang grinned widely as he begins to swim toward shore. "On my way!"

As Aang swims towards land, the unagi comes up behind him and catches him in its wake. As the unagi rises from the water, Aang is kneeling on a portion of its tail. The unagi raises its head and spews a powerful jet of water directly at Aang. He leaps up and grabs hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang. Inside the unagi's mouth Aang swings back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva drips from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue. Katara yelled, "Hang on, Aang!"

Cara yelled, "Punch at his weakest tooth!" Katara looked at her weird. "That's how I got my wisdom teeth out. One good hit in the cheek and there you go."

The unagi continues to shake its head and Aang is thrown into the water. He is unconscious as he comes to the surface. Both the unagi and the girls rush towards him. Katara reaches Aang first and takes him into her arms just as the unagi raises itself from the water. She pushes the water forcefully in front of her and propels both herself and Aang away from the unagi. The unagi dives into the water and the force of its dive sends Aang and Katara flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shoots water from its mouth and eventually sinks back into the bay. Luckily before the water hit the 2, Cara used her airbending to move the water away. Katara peers over the side of the opening and sees Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island. "Zuko!"

Cara saw the ship too. "Oh great Scarface is here." She got up. "I'm going to find the others. Will you be alright?"

Katara said, "Yeah." Then Cara got away to get Sokka and the turtles.

Zuko's ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. Many men accompany him also on rhino mounts. "I want the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors alive."

Katara hides Aang in the cave as Zuko and his army march towards Kyoshi. Aang is still unconscious. "Wake up, Aang!"

Katara moves her hands up Aang's chest and draws the water out of his lungs. Aang coughs and sputters. "Katara... don't ride the unagi. Not fun."

Katara said, "Your sister tried to warn you."

In the warrior's dojo, Suki and Sokka are sparring. He parries a thrust and they both smile. Suki said, Not bad.

Oyagi runs to the door of the dojo, breathless. "Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

Sokka yelled, "Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!"

Zuko enters the town. The streets are deserted. "Come out! You can't hide from me forever!" He said to his men. "Find them."

Cara arrives at the house. "If you 4 are done laying around we got firebenders on our hands." The 4 quickly got up and ran out of there.

Zuko's army begins to search the town for his prize. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros. Sokka said, "I guess training's over." Suki, Sokka, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko.

Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street. "Nice try! But these little girls can't save you."

Then he heard, "How about us?!" Just then the turtles, in their real form, arrived and laid waste of his army.

As they fight Leo said, "Hey guys! One of these guys might know who Zuko's boss is so don't know them all out." He punched one out.

Donnie said, "I don't think that'll be a problem Leo."

Then he heard another voice. 2 this time. "Hey! Over here!"

The 4 continued to fight and soon Mikey landed on his shell. "Hey Raph! Wheel of Fortune dude!"

Raph spin him around as Mikey used his bending and his weapon to knock them all out. But more came. "I guess they're not game show fans."

Mikey said, "And I thought everyone loved Vanna." The 2 laugh.

Zuko saw them. "Finally!"

The 3 fight each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Cara leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at them. Aang and Cara uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building. The 2 drops the fans and Aang picks up his staff. He throws it into the air and the 2 flies over the now burning town. They look behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and Guardian Shae engulfed in flames. They land next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside. "Get inside."

Aang said, "Look what we brought to this place."

Katara said, "It's not your fault."

Cara said, "Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect us."

Katara said, "Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi-Shae to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Aang said, "I'll call Appa."

Cara said, "I'll get the turtles."

Meanwhile a fan warrior was battling a firebender. She throws her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Sokka and Suki were crouching behind a house.

Suki said, "There's no time to say goodbye."

Sokka asked, "What about, "I'm sorry"?"

Suki asked, "For what?"

Sokka said, "I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."

Suki leans towards Sokka. "I am a warrior." She kisses him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl, too." Sokka touches his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise, and blushes. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off."

Sokka runs up Appa's tail. Katara, Aang, Cara Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Momo are waiting for him. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa grunts and flies out of the town. Zuko sees them leaving. "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!"

Appa was flying away from the burning town. The gang were sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Aang is sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head is hanging down; he is clearly upset. Katara leans forward to speak to him. "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Then Cara got an idea said, "Hey Aang. Remember the time on how I tamed a bull-cat?"

Aang got the same idea. Aang suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face. Raph yelled, "What are you doing?! The gang watch in horror as Aang disappears under the water. A close up of the water's surface shows concentric rings Aang's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi-Shae. Aang pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. Zuko and his now very wet army and then a close up of a very unhappy Zuko were defeated.

Aang sees that Kyoshi-Shae is out of danger and lets go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Aang jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa catches Aang in his front paws and flies off. In the village, Oyagi looked at the departing travelers through a window. "Thank you."

Aang climbed into Appa's saddle. The gang was sitting, waiting for him. Aang was expecting a lecture from Katara. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

Katara said, "Yes, it was." Katara hugs Aang. Aang's face lights up with joy and surprise.

Cara said, "Well that was fun."

Leo asked, "Planning to come back?"

Donnie said, "I would, if the villagers were more sane."

Raph said, "Double on that."

Mikey said, "I don't know what you guys are complaining about I had a great time." Everyone jumped on Mikey. The sun is setting. All is calm and quiet.


	7. Chapter 6

_**The King of Omashu**_

At a partially snow covered ground, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Cara, Katara, Aang, Sokka and Appa mounted the crest of a small hill. Aang smiles and spreads his arms wide. "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Cara said, "Second best from Ba Sing Se at least in my opinion."

Everyone saw the valley in front of them. A walled city rests atop a huge rock promontory and is accessible only by a narrow, switchback road. The city looks both impressive and impregnable. Aang said, "We used to always come here to visit our friend, Bumi."

Katara said, "Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

Sokka said in amazement. "They have buildings here that don't melt!"

Leo said, "This is the most advance place I've seen."

Donnie said, "Looks like a pyramid of houses."

Raph said, "Hope this trip won't be a bust."

Mikey said, "Who knows. It might be fun."

Aang yelled, "Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang launches himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.

Katara yelled, "Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you and your sister are the Avatar and the Guardian."

Sokka said "You need a disguise.'

Cara asked, "So, what we supposed to do? Grow a mustache?"

Soon Aang wearing a huge fake head of hair and mustache made out of some of Appa's hair. He is scratching underneath the wig. Cara was hunched over with a ball full of fur and was covered with a blanket to look like a hump and Appa's fur as a wig. "Ohh, this is so itchy! How do you live in this stuff?" Appa grunts at him in response.

Sokka said, "Great! Now you look just like my grandfather."

Leo said, "More like the Ancient One from our world."

Donnie said, "A Skinner version."

Cara said, "I can get the wig but why do I have a hump?"

Raph said, "Your clothes are a dead giveaway."

Mikey activated his watch. "Good thing we have watches so it's easy picking for us."

Katara said, "Also, technically, Aang and Cara are in their 100s."

Aang picked up his staff and used a fake, old man voice. "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits." Aang begins to walk hunched over, using his staff as a walking stick. Sometime later of the three walking up the access road. Aang said, "You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world."

A rough voice is heard. The eight stopped short at the sound, and the shot cuts a moment later to a view of the city gate just up ahead. A merchant is trying to get into the city, but the three guards are giving him trouble. "Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?"

The guard is holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushes the cabbage in his hand, knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbends a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below. "Noo! My cabbages!" The merchant looks over the side of the road as he laments.

Cara said, "Seems their kindness went out the window long ago."

They look over as well. The eight looked ahead to the gate with some trepidation. Aang said, "Just keep smiling..."

Aang walks forward with a big smile. Katara titters uneasily, but she and Sokka follow as well as Cara and the turtles. The guard who has just obliterated the cart walks forward to meet Aang. He earthbends a huge boulder out of the ground and holds it over Aang's head. "State your business!"

Aang rushes forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He points an accusing finger at the guard and using his old man voice begins to speak. "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard drops the stone behind Aang in surprise. The gang was terrified at what Aang is doing. Gate Guard said, "Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are."

Aang said, "Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my sister and grandkids."

Katara started the act the part and was now smiling serenely. "Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you."

Gate Guard pointed to Katara. "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

Leo said, "We will."

The guard motions them to pass. The group walk forward into the city with Sokka trailing. Gate Guard yelled, "Wait a minute!" He grabs Sokka and Donnie by the shoulder just after he passes and the 2 started to freak out. "You two are strong young men. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's and aunt's bag."

Aang and Cara said, "Good idea!" Aang and Cara throws bag to Sokka and Donnie.

At the gate, which is stone and consists of three movable, interlocking stone walls the group were shocked by the size and power of this fortification. The gates begin to close again as the group move to pass through it. Just as his vision of Aang is obscured, the guard sees Momo's ears emerge from Aang's wig.

Inside the gate, the gang looking over a railing at the interior of the city. There were many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There are chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them.

The earthbenders were working the delivery system as Aang and Cara explains the mechanics of the system to the group. Cara said, "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

Sokka said, "Great, so they get their mail on time."

Raph said, "It's like one of the sucking tubes for mail and stuff."

Aang said, "They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes..."

Aang smiles mischievously, as he remembers a funny memory. A young boy with spiky orange hair tied with a headband looks out over the city. The boy, Bumi, has a missing tooth and a slightly insane facial expression. "Look around you, what do you see?"

Aang asked, "Umm... the mail system?"

Bumi said, conspiratorially, "Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."

Cara asked, "A package sending system?"

Bumi said, "The world's greatest super slide!"

Aang said, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Bumi, who smiles widely, laughs and snorts. Soon Aang, Cara and Bumi in one of the transport bins rocketing down the slide.

When the flashback was over, Cara said, "You 3 go on ahead. I was to show the 4 something here."

Mikey said, "Aww. I wanted to go on the slide."

Cara said, "Think about it. What else goes on the slide besides us that solders' need?"

Leo said, "Plus the bin can't fit all of us."

Aang said, "Alright. We'll meet at the doors in an hour." Aang too Katara and Sokka away.

Donnie asked, "So why stay behind? There's not much of a tour here."

Cara said, "There's one person I want to see. Come with me."

Cara took them all the way up to the palace doors. The guard said, "State your business."

Cara in an old lady voice said, "We request to see you king please."

The guard asked, "Why should you 4 see the king?"

Cara showed him her necklace she got from the temple. "I'm here for a rematch on a Pai-Sho game he promised."

The guard saw the necklace and said, "I'll open the gate and see if the King will grant your request. Come with me." He earthbend the doors opened as everyone walked inside. Soon they made it to the throne room where the King would be but it was empty. The guard said, "I'll go fetch him. Wait here." Then he left.

Leo asked, "Why do we need to see the Earth King?"

Mikey said, "I rather be down the slide then have a stupid meeting."

Cara said, "I might not be smart like Donnie but after I heard I've been frozen for a hundred years, I just have a simple hunch. Plus, he can be a good teacher for Mikey."

Donnie asked, "What do you mean?"

Raph realized what she meant smiled and said, "I think we're gonna get our minds blown soon." Soon the doors opened as the Earth King came in.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara and Sokka are now at the same place in the city where the flashback occurred. On the top of the slide where the three are now sitting one of the transport bins, teetering. Aang is excited, the other two are leery. "One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor."

Katara got scared. "This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" As Katara finishes her sentence, the bin drops into the chute and they rocket away. As the accelerate down the chute, a neighboring chute becomes visible in the background. It is clearly going to merge with the chute the group is in. A rack of spears is dropping down this other chute and after the two paths merge, Sokka is soon ducking to avoid getting killed. Katara and Sokka start making distressed noises as they try and avoid the spears.

Aang yelled, "I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang starts rocking the bin back and forth in the chute. He soon derails them out of the chute and their bin freefalls onto a rooftop below.

Down there, a group of Earth Kingdom soldier being addressed by an officer. "Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything." At this moment, the bin with our group falls into view, shocking the audience. Aang airbends to propel the bin back into the air and out of the way.

Within a shot or two they have managed to drop back into a chute and are rocketing down once again. Katara said, "Aang, do something! Use your airbending!

Aang yelled, "Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster Aang blasts air behind them, making them speed up. Cut to city dwellers looking at them in alarm as they whiz by down the chute. As they approach the drop down of the last major chute, they all scream as they see the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load has a package on it that they will hit. An earthbender next to it moves the package. The kids breathe a sigh of relief. Back to the earthbender, who raises another package into the off-load point. The kids, who scream again. Rather than hit the package, they hit the side of the trench and run off the track again. They all fall out of the bin and are falling, but Aang airbends them each back into the bin. They bounce off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. They bounce of his floor and out the window opposite the one they came in. "Sorry!"

They drop into someone's living room and fly through their house. Outside they crash through the wall of the balcony and drop again, screaming. Back to the merchant from the earlier, fondly shaking one of his cabbages. The sound of a bomb falling is heard. He looks up and jumps back as the bin and the kids fall onto the cabbage cart, totally destroying it, blowing cabbages all over the place. The kids land in a heap and Aang's disguise is now gone. "My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!"

Then the three are quickly surrounded by soldiers. Aang said, "Two cabbages please."

Inside King Bumi's throne chamber, it is decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sits on his throne in the distance, for it is a large room. The King, who wears the same crazy expression as in Aang's flashback, though he is now clearly ancient, looks upon the three, and the guards behind them force them to kneel. "Mmm?"

The Guard, "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages."

The irate cabbage dealer yelled, "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"

The Guard yelled, Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?"

King Bumi looks at each in turn. Sokka is nervous, Katara hopeful, and Aang tries to act like he's invisible. "Throw them... a feast!"

The Guards make noises of surprise, the merchant of chagrin. Aang was confused. "Huh?"

At the dining hall, the table loaded with food. Momo eats goodies as the three seated, with Aang in the middle. Behind them King Bumi stands. "Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

Aang said, "Thanks, but I don't eat meat."

King Bumi turned to Sokka. "How about you? I bet you like meat." He sticks the drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

Sokka started chewing. "Mmm!"

Katara said to Aang, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" She makes cukoo motions at the side of her head as she says the latter."

Then King Bumi moved to take his seat at the opposite end of the table. "So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

Aang thought of an excuse. "I'm from... Kangaroo Island."

King Bumi asked, "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!"

Silence was broken by Sokka's laughter, the other two looked at him like he has grown a third head. "What? It was pretty funny."

King Bumi then yawns. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay." As he ends his sentence, he suddenly throws another drumstick at Aang, who airbends it to a standstill, though he is very surprised. It spins in the air in front of him. The guards draw breath in surprise. "There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" He stands. Aang drops the drumstick, trying to act like he did not just reveal himself. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

Aang stands and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of defeat. "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." He looks under the table. "no firebenders here. So, good work everybody." Puts his arms around his companions and together they stand. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

The three have been walking backwards to the door, but the guards stop them. Katara said, "You can't keep us here. Let us leave.

King Bumi asked, "Lettuce leaf?" He picks up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and takes a bite.

Sokka leans over to speak in a low voice to the others. "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

Then King Bumi became very serious. "Tomorrow the Avatar and another member of his group will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

Guard asked, "My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

King Bumi answered, "The newly refurbished chamber."

Guard asked, "Wait, which one are we talking about?"

King Bumi answered, "The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. You know what? Screw it! Take them to where the other 3 turtles and the girl are"

Aang asked, "Wait 3 turtles?! What have you done to them?!"

King Bumi said, "Nothing. But if you and the other turtle fail, then I'll have a nice feast of turtle soup." The three were being led out by guards as King Bumi looking mad and chomping on lettuce.

Soon they arrived at the chamber as a wall that is torn open by earthbending. The three are thrust in and the "door" is closed by earthbending. The chamber is beautiful, spacious and furnished with comfortable beds and inside was Leo, Donnie, Raph, in their human form, and Cara. Aang ran to Cara. "Cara!" He hugged her. "Thank goodness. What happened?"

Cara said in a mad voice, "One of these jackasses blew my cover so now we're stuck here."

Katara asked, "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice."

Aang said, "He did say it was newly refurbished."

Sokka said, "Nice or not, we're still prisoners."

Aang said, "I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."

Leo asked, "Challenges?"

Aang said, "Yeah. In order to save all of us, me and I'm guessing Mikey, has to do three challenges.

Donnie said, "We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way outta here."

Raph asked, "Can't you earthbend us out of here Donnie?"

Donnie asked, "And leaving behind Mikey? No plus I haven't been practicing lately. If all goes wrong I might end up leveling the city by accident."

Cara said, "Either way we're stuck here and there's no way out."

Aang then smiled and pointed at something. "The air vents!" The only problem is, it was very small.

Sokka said, "If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier than that king."

Aang said, "We can't, but Momo can." Momo was sprawled on the bed, gorged on an apple, his tongue still licking the fruit. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!" Aang stuffs Momo face first into the vent. Aang stuffed the little animal into the vent and having some trouble. "Go on, boy, get Appa!" He stops, only to have Momo's behind dangle from the vent. He is stuck.

Sokka asked, "Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?"

Aang said as Momo tries to free himself, but fails, "Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out."

Katara said, "Well, no point in arguing about it now." She gets in a bed.

Cara said, "Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow. Just hope Mikey's ok."

Leo said, "Don't worry, we've suffered worst so Mikey should be alright."

Aang walks dejectedly over to the last unoccupied bed. The next morning, Aang was asleep, snoring loudly. The room shakes as an earthbender opens the "door." Aang opens his eyes to see the other beds empty.

Aang yelled, "Sokka! Katara! Sissy! Leo! Donnie! Raph!" He turns to guards. "Where are my friends?"

The Guard said, "The King will free them if you complete your challenges."

Aang asked, "And if I fail?"

The Guard said, "He didn't say. Your staff please?"

Aang gives the staff to the guard. Soon Aang entered the throne room flanked by two guards and he saw Mikey in his true form. "Mikey! You're OK!"

Mikey said, "Yeah dude! It's gonna take more than a few guards to take me out. Heck I battle Tricaritons for almost a living."

Aang asked, "How were you captured."

Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "Me and my big mouth."

Soon King Bumi appeared wearing a horrible, blue, purple and light green robe. "First, Avatar and Michelangelo, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." Aang and Mikey had no reaction. "I'm waiting."

Aang said, "I... guess it's fine."

Mikey said, "I've seen weirder."

King Bumi was happy. "Excellent! You passed the first test."

Aang and Mikey asked, "Really?"

King Bumi said, "Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more... challenging."

Aang's expression becomes angry. He and Mikey airbends their feet to run in an instant up to King Bumi. "We don't have time for your crazy games!"

Mikey yelled, "Gimme our friends back! We're leaving!"

King Bumi said, "Ohh, I thought you might refuse..." At that moment, a "door' is opened by guards holding Cara, Leo, Donnie, Raph Katara and Sokka in the corridor beyond. The guards place small rings on one of their fingers which contract to fit snugly as soon as they are worn. They struggle to take off the rings but can't. "...so, I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

Already they're starting to grow and it was freaking Sokka out. "Ah! It's already creeping!"

Aang said to King Bumi, "I'll do as you want."

Mikey said, "Only if you agree to let them go when we pass."

King Bumi grinned evilly. "Mmm! I promise."

In a cavern, Aang and Mikey were standing on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background. The cavern floor is covered in stalagmites. King Bumi, the guards and the prisoners were standing on a balcony. Crystal already covers the forearms of both. King Bumi laughs. "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." The key was hanging by a long chain in the middle of the waterfall. A ladder reaches up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangles. "Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" Aang jumps into action. Using his airbending skills he bounces from stalagmite to stalagmite. He charges into the waterfall, holding his breath, and begins to climb the ladder. The force of the water stops him from making progress, though. "Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before." Aang loses his grip and is shot out of the waterfall. He is about to get impaled when he recovers and slides between two stalagmites, one foot on the side of each. He breathes a sigh of relief.

Mikey said, "Let me try something Aang." Mikey flies up to the stalactites on the ceiling and is soon looking down at the key. He concentrates, jumps into the waterfall, and is shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite.

King Bumi started to taunt them. "That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually."

This gives Aang an idea. "Mikey! Break me a spike!" Mikey used his nunchakus breaks off the top of the stalagmite and tossed it to Aang. He is holding and throws it at the chain holding the key. Using his airbending skills he makes sure it breaks the chain and carries the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony. The tip of the stalagmite embeds itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway. The key now dangles just over the surprised King's head. "There, enjoy your lunch! We want our friends back, now!"

King Bumi was impressed, "Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

In a shallow arena a fluffy bunny was sitting on a rock. Aang said, "Okay, found him!"

King Bumi and the prisoners are at the railing around the top of the arena. "Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

Behind Aang and Mikey a huge monster is landing. Aang said, "Come here, Flopsy!"

Aang and Mikey turns around to face the monster while the bunny squeaks and runs off. The monster crushes a huge boulder in front of them. They flip backwards and lands as the bunny runs by him, squealing in terror. "This is worst then the demons!"

Aang yelled, "Flopsy, wait! Flopsy! Flopsy!"

Aang and Mikey chases the bunny while the monster chases them. King Bumi, was cackling maniacally. The bunny runs into a rabbit hole in the wall of the arena. Aang and Mikey slides up next to it and sticks his hand in the hole. They rummaged around but finds nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closes in. Mikey then has an idea. He stands up and faces the monster just as it arrives. "Flopsy?"

The monster stops instantly and wags its tail. Flopsy picks the 2 up tenderly, making gentle noises. They were surprised and starts screaming then stops when Flopsy gives him a huge lick. Aang smiled. "Flopsy!" He rubs Flopsy's head.

Flopsy's drops them and scales the arena wall in response to King Bumi's whistling and kissing noises. He flops on back in front of King Bumi. "Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?" He begins to rub Flopsy's belly. Flopsy's left leg paws the ground in pleasure.

Then Aang and Mikey jumping up onto the railing of the arena. Already the crystal was growing nearly covering them. For the girls the crystal was growing down while the dudes were growing up.

Aang asked, "Guys, are you ok?"

Katara said, "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great."

Cara said, "Least it finally hit the itch I can't scratch."

For Sokka ength of crystal grows on the left side of Sokka's head. He loses his balance and keels over. King Bumi was still rubbing Flopsy's belly. "Awww, yes."

Mikey said, "Come on. We're ready for the next challenge."

King Bumi smiled. "Ahh! Hahaha!"

The next area was an earthbending arena. It is ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. On the two balconies, Aang, Mikey and King Bumi on one, the prisoners, now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet, on the other. "Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose."

Two enormous gladiator type characters show up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter who looks like he relies upon brute strength. Aang and Mikey were terrified. Aang said, "So, you're saying whoever we point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

King Bumi said, "Choose wisely."

The 2 looked at eachother and thought the same thought. They said together, "We... choose... you!" They pointed at King Bumi.

King Bumi smiled. "Haha! Wrong choice!" King Bumi, with some effort, corrects his lumped posture. He dumps his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Aang and Mikey recoils, realizing their mistake. The King is also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stamps the ground, blowing the 2 far out into the arena. They land in the dust. King Bumi launches himself off the balcony and lands close to Aang and Mikey. He laughs as he said, "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

Aang said, "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?"

King Bumi said, "There are no 'take-back-sees' in my kingdom and you should know Mikey to never judge a book by its cover. You might need this! But Mikey surrenders his weapons. King Bumi motions to a guard who throws Aang his staff. Mikey growls and he threw his weapons at the guards on the side who caught them. King Bumi immediately launches several boulders at them which they dodge. "Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable and I thought Mikey would be more fun." He launches another boulder at the 2, who dodges and launches themselves into the air. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back." The King launches another stone at them which misses but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocks them to the ground and Aang loses his staff as he falls. They get back up as King Bumi begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block their path. One of them catches Aang in the gut as it rises into the air. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" Aang and Mikey jumps off the pillar, riding one of them famous airballs. They ride the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right. He launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. The King emerging from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face. "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" Aang and Mikey dropped off their airballs and the King, who kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at them which knocks them over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang and Mikey. The 2 flips backwards and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena. "How are you going to going to get me from way over there?"

Mikey said, "This is getting nowhere. We need to stop thinking and just go by gut."

Aang yelled, "That's what I've been doing!"

Mikey yelled, "Then try something else!"

Aang looks determined and begins to run to his opponent fallowed by Mikey. King Bumi uses the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around the 2 becomes quicksand and he falls in. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the struggling Aang and Mikey. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. They jump straight at their opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and Mikey and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The 2 sees it just in time and does a backflip that barely allows him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moves on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, King Bumi tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang and Mikey screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches King Bumi he bisects it neatly in two. Aang and Mikey appears between the rock pieces and pins the King with his staff. The King smiles and looks up. Aang and Mikey who also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both. "Hehe! Well done, you 2. You fight with much fire in your heart." The King throws the rock to the side of the arena. He then falls backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole.

Aang is flabbergasted. "Huh?"

Mikey was impressed. "Cool!"

A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang and Mikey, used their airbending to land on the balcony. "You've passed all my tests. Now, this one is for the Avatar only, you must answer one question."

Aang yelled, "That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if we finished your tests."

King Bumi asked, "Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

Sokka yelled, "Oh, come on!"

King Bumi said, "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What... is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." Then he leaves.

Aang asked, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara said, "Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle."

Sokka yelled, "I got it!"

Leo asked, "Yeah?"

Sokka said, "He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks?"

Donnie said, "That's a name for a boxer."

Katara said, "We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup."

Aang said, "Okay, so back to the challenges. We got a key from the waterfall. We saved his pet and we had a duel."

Raph asked, "And what did you learn?"

Aang said, "Well, everything was different than I expected. Mikey?"

Mikey said, "I just did a gut feeling. I'm not as smart as my brothers."

Cara asked, "And...?"

Aang said, "Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Then he realizes. "I know his name!"

Back in the King's throne room, Aang and the King stand opposite each other. King Bumi is once again hunched over and in his regular green robes. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." That's when King Bumi, who begins to laugh and snort, just as the younger version had in the flashback was finally happy. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" He runs and hugs the old King.

King Bumi hugged him back. "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." Aang's old friend rubs Aang's head.

The other appeared nearly covered in crystal. Cara said, "Not to be mean and all but, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The King and Aang, the former of which makes a pulling back gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from around the other members. Crystal flies all over and King Bumi catches a piece. "Genemite is made of rock candy." He takes a bite. "Delicious!"

Leo asked, "So, this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?"

King Bumi was annoyed. "Who you calling old?" Then he paused. "Okay. I'm old."

Sokka asked, "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were? Also, did you knew the whole time this was Bumi, Cara?"

Cara said, "Before Bumi answers, yes I did I just didn't know that it would happen sooner or later." She stomps on Mikey's foot. "Thanks for that by the way."

Mikey holds his foot as he jumps on the other. "Ow, ow, ow."

King Bumi said, "Also it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe." He snorts a bit. "but I do have a reason." He turns to Aang, Cara, and the teenage mutant ninja turtles. "Aang, Carabelle, ninja turtles, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone and this world is completely different than the one you're used to. It's the duty of the Avatar, the Guardian, and the Warriors to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" The six smiles as they clasp their hands together in thanks, and bows. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too."

Aang said, "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back were going down the world's largest super-slide. Both are having a blast as the air rushes by them. But then there was a plume of dust and smoke rises after an impact sound is heard. "My cabbages!"

Cara yelled, "I'M NOT CLEANING THAT UP!"


End file.
